Safety Catch
by spooksfan08
Summary: A known drug dealer is on the run from prison.The team have a race against the clock to make sure they catch him before he can wreak revenge. About 6 months from Delayed Shock.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer not mine. Law and Order is produced by Kudos and shown on ITV1 in the Uk. No copyright infringemet intended.**

**Safety Catch**

Natalie Chandler placed the receiver back on the desk. She didn't quite know what to make of the conversation she had just had with the Governor of the local prison. She rested her head in her hands as she thought about what she had heard. It didn't seem possible; it really shouldn't have been possible. The team had worked too hard on the case. She had a feeling it had nearly pushed Matt away from them all forever. It was only Ronnie and Alesha that could be thanked for preventing that. She raised her head as Angie stuck her head around her office door.

"Sorry, Ma'am" She smiled as she waved a mug in her hand. "You looked like you could do with a coffee" Natalie smiled slightly and nodded.

"Do I? Thanks Angie luv" She pushed herself away from the desk and walked in to the main office. "Oi, where are Butch and Sundance?" She smiled slightly as Angie laughed.

"Ronnie is down at the front desk, wont be long." She turned the kettle on as Matt arrived.

"Where have you been?" Natalie folded her arms wondering why she sometimes felt like the mother hen rather than a DI. Matt smiled as he took his coffee from Angie.

"Just had to check something with the Phelan case. James and Alesha should have that all sorted out in the next day or so. Wont be long till that little nightmare gets to court." He sipped his drink as Ronnie returned.

"Thanks Angie luv" He smiled. "Oi get your feet off my desk" He batted Matt's feet from his desk as the younger officer laughed. The look on Natalie's face brought the office back in to line as they waited for her to speak.

"I just had the Governor of HMP Yarrows on the phone" She sighed.

"I'm thinking that aint a good thing. Isn't that where Morris is serving his time?" Ronnie was suddenly more interested. He wasn't happy that the prison where the violent drug dealer that had nearly ripped his team apart was staying.

"Well, yes it was" Natalie muttered.

"What do you mean was?" Matt was on his feet pacing.

"Jimmy Morris escaped. It was an inter prison transfer. They were supposed to be moving him to a prison in Liverpool but he got out on route.**Discl** Don't ask me how because I don't know but as of 1 pm today he is on the loose. I've been warned to advise you to keep an eye on your personal safety" She sighed.

"He's coming after us? Well I'd like to see him try" Ronnie was angry. "He comes near me or my girls and he'll wish he had stayed in his rotten cell. Matt, c'mon" He was at the office door before Angie realised they were leaving.

"Where do you think you are going?" Natalie yelled.

"To warn Alesha, James and George. It isn't just us that put the little scrote inside. It's them too" Matt clenched his jaw as he thought of how he was going to tell Alesha they were all in danger, and just hoped that it wasn't too late.

**author's note. Just an idea. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended. Kudos produce Law and Order Uk**

**Concern**

Alesha sat at her desk typing up the last part of her notes for the Phelan case. She was glad it was almost over. The case had been complicated and had seemed to take forever, but Ronnie and Matt had finally arrested the Phelan brothers. The court case was almost two weeks away and Alesha couldn't wait to face them in court. James walked in as Alesha saved the file.

"James, the paperwork is almost done" She smiled as James threw his jacket over the back of his chair. Alesha couldn't help but laugh as the jacket missed and went spilling on to the floor. He cursed and retrieved it.

"Ronnie called, they are on their way over here" James stated as he picked up the suit jacket. "He sounded worried" He glanced at her as she instinctively bit her bottom lip.

"Did they say why they were coming?" Alesha had been seeing Matt for almost six months and she was used to seeing him in work but didn't like the way James seemed slightly worried when he mentioned it.

"No but they asked if George could be here when they arrive. I think Ronnie was really worried about something" He took his seat as Alesha nodded. It had to be something to do with work she through. She had seen Matt the night before and he had been fine. She nodded once and returned to her paperwork

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt didn't like the fact Morris was out. The case had been hard on all the team. Jimmy Morris was a nasty piece of work, responsible for half of the drugs that had got in to London between 2001 and 2009. He'd been arrested in 2001 and escaped prosecution when he jumped bail. He shook his head as he remembered how terrified the witnesses had been when they had finally caught him again six months earlier. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered how Alesha had found the loophole in the law that allowed them to put him on trail for the crimes they had arrested him for as well as the crimes Natalie Chandler had originally arrested him for in 2001. Ronnie raised his eyebrows as he saw his younger friend smile.

"Matty boy something amusing you?" He laughed as they passed the café two streets away from the offices of the Crown Prosecution Service.

"Nah" Matt smiled

"Oh thinking about the lovely Alesha then?" He laughed as Matt blushed.

"Now don't get me wrong Alesha is a lovely girl. A real sweetheart, but you look after her my boy. Don't be like with me and Liz." He waved his finger as Matt frowned.

"Liz? You keep going on about this Liz but you never tell me what really happened" He knew there had been an affair between Ronnie and Liz but he never really knew why they had broke up.

"Liz should have been the first and only Mrs Brooks. I loved her mate I really did. But I loved the booze more. Don't be like that, son." He walked ahead as Matt shook his head. There was no way he was going to deliberately hurt Alesha. He followed the older man through the doors of the CPS and headed up the staircase to the offices of James Steel. He had no idea what he was going to say to his girlfriend and their colleagues. He hoped Ronnie had an idea.

Natalie was back in her office. She was livid as she read the report from the prison. The type written sheets in front of her outlined a catalogue of mistakes. The more she read the angrier she got. Angie sat in the outer office wondering whether she should bother her boss.

"Angie" Natalie appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Ma'am?" Angie looked up.

"Where are the boys?" She was already worried. Morris was a nasty piece of work and she wanted him back behind bars, she fully believed he would come after her team. She just prayed she could keep them all safe. Although with Matt Devlin and Ronnie Brooks she knew it would be an up hill struggle to keep them in line.

"Matt said they were going to speak to James and Alesha. What's wrong?" Angie didn't like how Natalie sounded so worried.

"Nothing" She sighed as she walked in to the main CID room. "It's just I can't help but think we are missing something. Jimmy Morris is a bully and a violent one at that but he isn't the most intelligent man on this Earth. He wouldn't have the where with all to get out on his own. Nah, thumping the prison guard is definitely his style. Scaring his kids to death definitely but he wouldn't have the savvy to realise that he would need money and connections on the outside."

"So who is helping him?" Angie frowned as she thought back to the investigation. "I'm pretty sure his kids wouldn't. As far as I remember one boy was a drug addict, the girl was terrified and the other lad hated him."

"So we can rule out family connections then" Natalie sighed. "Unless, unless his father is still alive. Angie can you find out what visitors he had at Yarrows? See if there is anyone likely to be hiding in or helping him in some way. I have a funny feeling he isn't going to come after us" Natalie pinched the bridge of her nose as Angie looked surprised.

"No?"

"No, he knows we can take care of ourselves. He's a bully remember. He isn't going to go after us in the conventional sense but I got children, so has Ronnie and James. You've got a littleun too. Matt's got his sister and Alesha, I wouldn't be surprised if he took the coward's way out and sought his revenge in non conventional ways" Natalie watched as the young woman looked on in anger.

"He wouldn't. My Josie is only five. He wouldn't"

"What target a single mum with a five year old kid? Look at the way Morris treated his own daughter. I don't think he's going to have much concerns about treating anyone else's kid badly. He was happy enough to sell drugs to half the kids in west London" Angie nodded at Natalie's words.

"So what do we do?" Angie was worried. Josie was the only family she had since her ex husband had disappeared. She couldn't imagine anything happening to her little girl.

"We catch this no mark before he gets the chance to do anything" Natalie picked up her jacket and purse before stating she was off to speak to the DCI.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James ushered Matt and Ronnie in to the inner office as Alesha joined them. Matt smiled at Alesha as she followed him. James sat at his desk as George sat on the sofa opposite the desk. Alesha was worried.

"What's wrong?" Alesha was straight to the point as always.

"Alesha luv, sit down" Ronnie started as Alesha raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest. Matt was staring at the floor. It was all he could do to stop himself from crossing the room and holding her to him.

"Get to the point Ronnie" George started as he saw the police man stare at the floor.

"Jimmy Morris has escaped. We have good information that he is coming for the people that ensured he was imprisoned" Ronnie looked at James. The Senior Prosecutor looked as if he had been slapped.

"When?" Alesha almost yelled as she heard what Ronnie had said. She knew how hard the case had been for Matt and was immediately worried about her boyfriend. Things were still relatively new but she knew how hard cases like the Jimmy Morris fiasco were for him.

"This morning" Matt finally looked at her.

"We will find him. But we had to warn you all to be careful. He has been spouting off to his cellmate that he was going to have his revenge on those bloody idiots that put him in prison." Ronnie concluded as James nodded.

"That would be us lot then" Alesha sighed as she turned and left the room. Matt clenched his jaw. He had no idea how they were going to find Morris but he knew he had to. He had promised himself he would look after Alesha after she had been attacked and he intended to keep his promise. He followed her out in to the outer office.

"Lesh?" He smiled slightly as she looked up at him.

"I just thought it was over, that's all" She sounded defeated.

"Yeah me too" He returned her smile as he perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"I'd feel happier if you stayed at mine tonight, or I stayed at yours." He looked slightly shy as she shook her head and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me so much. I'll be fine on my own" She covered his hand with her own.

"Yeah, but maybe I wont be" He squeezed her hand. "Please 'Lesh" He smiled as she grinned and nodded.

"Ok. I finish her at 6" He nodded before releasing her hand. Ronnie emerged from the outer office.

"C'mon Mattie boy. That girl got work to do, Natalie just phoned and she ain't 'appy. Wants us back at the nick. James we'll be in touch" He walked out the room as Matt rolled his eyes and followed. He had no idea what his DI was unhappy about but had a feeling he was going to be dealing with whatever had got his boss worked up too.

**authors note. Thanks for the reviews. More soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Chloe**

Matt walked along the street towards the police station. He hated the fact that he had had to tell Alesha and the others that a violent man was on the streets again and was looking for them. He didn't think that he would be a target, his own safety didn't concern him but he worried about the others on the time. He remembered that he had been missing for part of the case. Morris may not even realise that he played a part in his incarceration. What worried him more was what may happen to Ronnie, Natalie, Angie and the others. He dreaded to think what he would do if something happened to Alesha. They had only been together for a few months but he knew she was the one. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to her.

"You ok Matty boy?" Ronnie watched as the younger detective remained deep in thought. Matt nodded.

"If you were a violent, drug dealer where would you go if you had just beaten up a prison guard and escaped from prison?" Matt held the door of the police station open for Ronnie to follow him.

"Well, if I was then the last place I would go to is my kids" Ronnie thought for a minute before turning on his heel.

"Ron?" Matt shouted after him.

"You asked me where I would go if I was a violent thug like Morris" He watched as Matt jogged up to him.

"Yeah"

"What we should be thinking is where would he go? A violent, thuggish drug dealer that has a son that gave evidence against him. He's going to be looking for revenge against everyone who put him behind bars. We couldn't have done it without the witnesses." He reached the car as Matt realised what he was saying.

"You think he's gone after the kids?" Matt was shocked that they hadn't thought of it earlier.

"No I think he's gone after Danny. After all the other two didn't testify did they?" He watched as Matt nodded. He knew it had been difficult for the young man to testify against his father and hoped that bravery hadn't been rewarded with a visit from his violent father. Matt cursed as he got in to the car with Ronnie.

"I'll call the Guv, see if family liaison has warned the kid. You drive" He pointed at Matt who nodded and threw the car in to gear.

Xxxxx

Alesha sat at her desk going over old notes on the Morris case. There had to be something she had missed and she cursed herself for it. She tapped away at the computer, unaware that George and James were talking about her in James' office.

"So James" George started. He had been on the peripheries of the Morris case when James and Alesha had been the prosecuting counsel. Now he was worried the case was going to come back to haunt the team in more ways than one. "How is Alesha these days? Is she really ok with handling this case?" He sat back in the leather chair opposite James. He waited for an answer as James stared out of the office window, noticing that Alesha was frowning at the computer screen.

"I think she is handling the case well. It was difficult for all concerned at the time. But if this man is out for revenge then I think we all need to keep an eye on each other, not just Alesha" He watched as George nodded.

"Indeed" George stood as James copied his movements.

"She's been through a lot but she's stronger than we gave her credit for. We will prosecute this case again if necessary. Jimmy Morris will be back behind bars George. He can't run forever." James smiled as he saw his boss nod.

"Yes, we can add perverting the Course of Justice as well as GBH to his list of misdemeanours now. Let me know the moment you have something. And don't forget the Phelan case. We will be getting a Court date for that soon too" He walked out of the office and nodded to Alesha as he left. Alesha frowned as she followed his exit with her eyes. James was in her office space when she looked back.

"Ok, what was he after?" Alesha knew something had been said in the office.

"Nothing really" Alesha raised her eyebrows as James smiled slightly and loosened his tie. "He asked about the Phelan case, about how we were coping with Morris being on the run" Alesha nodded. She liked both men she worked with but she found George Castle to be a little intractable at times, although she knew he was a good man.

"We missed something on the Morris case" She watched as James frowned.

"What do you mean?" James was instantly worried. Natalie had implied that the man may go after their families. He had a ten year old son.

"There must be somewhere he will run to. He didn't come across as the most intelligent man we have ever put behind bars. James, I think he has connections on the outside. Someone with the ability to hide a wanted criminal" She knew she sounded dramatic.

"Ok" James thought for a moment "Any idea who?" Alesha sighed in frustration. She had no clue who or what was hiding Jimmy Morris, but she knew they had to work it out quickly.

Xxxxxxxx

Ronnie knocked on the front door of the last address they had for Danny Morris. He hoped the young man was still at home. Matt looked down the street, briefly watching an old man walk towards them. A young girl was struggling with a toddler and baby in a pram. He sighed. The whole street looked so normal. He had difficulty imaging anything out of the ordinary happening there. He pulled his jacket collar tighter around his neck as the September rain changed from drizzle to a huge downpour. There was still no answer as the elderly man approached.

"Hello" He smiled as he walked to the house next door. He was beginning to unlock it when Matt had an idea.

"Excuse me. Do you know where we can find Danny Morris?" He smiled as the old man looked aghast.

"Who's asking?" Matt and Ronnie both produced their warrant cards as the elderly man frowned.

"He's a good boy. Not like his father. He was round here earlier too. I'll tell you what I told him. That boy is no harm to anyone. He's working away. On the Oil Rigs. His girlfriend stays at her Mum's when he's away. I look after the place" He stood proudly as both men nodded. Ronnie smiled.

"He isn't in any trouble with the police." Ronnie tried to reassure the old man. "Hang on a mo, you said his dad was here?"

"Yeah I did. About 9 am this morning. Sent him packing. Didn't like the look of him"

"But you told him the house is empty? Did you tell him where the girlfriend is? What her name is?" Matt joined in the conversation.

"No."

"We need to find this girl. Make sure she is safe." Matt smiled as Ronnie turned on the charm offensive.

"Chloe. Same age as Danny. Lives here most of the time, but she doesn't like staying on her own when he's away. Timid girl. Only 20 bless her. I suppose you want the address for her and her mum?" The old man shook his head.

"Please" Ronnie asked.

"Her Mum's in your line of work too. I think that means she is safe enough. She's in West London, here's the address" He produced a battered slip of paper from his wallet and handed to Ronnie. "She's a good girl. Her mum Liz is a nice lady too. Dunno what they are caught up in but I can't see them being any cause of it. Not with Liz being a copper" He walked away as Ronnie stared at the piece of paper. Liz? He thought to himself. My Liz? The area was the same and how many people had the same job and name as his first love? He looked towards Matt and decided to keep quiet until he knew for certain.

"C'mon Matty boy. Let's see what this Chloe has to say for herself" He walked away leaving Matt to wonder what was going on as he followed him.

**authors note, more soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Shock**

Alesha clicked off the computer as James walked out of his office. She could see he was annoyed and completely understood why. It had been his weekend to have his son, but with Morris on the loose he wasn't sure if it was safe for him to come to London.

"Why don't you go there?" Alesha asked as James sighed.

"Where?"

"You know where James. You want to see your son yeah? Andy will have been looking forward to seeing you for the last weekend. Don't let him down. Book yourself in to B&B and enjoy your weekend. Or I dunno take him away for the weekend" She watched as James smiled slightly. He had been looking forward to seeing Andy and really didn't want to let the boy down. He knew his ex wife would have plenty to say if he did.

"Good idea. I could get the train first thing in the morning. Take him to see his Gran for the weekend. That would get me in my mother's good books too" He smiled as Alesha nodded. She checked her watch again. She couldn't help but worry about Matt. The original case had hit him hard; she was worried about how it would affect him now. Her mobile started ringing as James laughed.

"I bet I know who that is!" He headed out of the office as Alesha blushed before answering the phone.

"Hello"

"Miss Philips" She froze as she recognised the voice on the other end of the phone. She desperately wanted James to walk back in to the office and see what was going on. She gripped the small mobile phone as if her life depended on it.

"I think you may want to check on that pretty boy of yours and his mate" The line went dead before Alesha could speak. James returned to the office with a handful of files under his arm to see her staring in to space. He sighed; he had seen her like that too many times in the last year.

"Alesha?" He came to stand in front of her desk. The crown prosecutor looked on the verge of tears. He waited a moment before repeating her name. She looked up at him.

"He called. Morris has my phone number and he called. He told me Matt and Ronnie are in trouble. He said I may want to check on that pretty boy of mine and his mate. He's got to them I know he has" She was shaking as James ran a hand through his hair. This was getting ridiculous. He held her gaze.

"Is that all that was said? Did he say anything else?" James was clutching at straws. He believed his friends were in trouble. Glancing out of the window he glared at the grey clouds and September rain.

"No, just that. I'm going to ring Matt. I have to know what happened. I have to" She muttered as James nodded. The phone rang endlessly before Matt's voice could be heard.

"_Hello, this is Matt Devlin. Sorry I can't talk right now. Please leave your name and a contact number I'll call you back as soon as possible. Bye" _The phone beeped and asked for a message after the tone as Alesha fought the urge to scream.

"Matt it's me. Please ring me as soon as you get this" She hung up the phone as James sighed. He really wasn't sure what to do.

"I think we had better speak to Natalie Chandler and George" He walked back in to his office to call her as Alesha nodded. She silently prayed it was just Morris trying to scare her but had a feeling the boys really were in trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Matt glared at the scrawny man in front of him. His phone was on the ground between them as Ronnie held a hand to his head. The room was spinning dangerously around them as a young woman cowered behind Ronnie.

"It's ok luv" Ronnie spoke calmly. "Just need to have a bit of a chat wiv old Jimmy ere" He was more annoyed at being taken by surprise than anything else. Jimmy stood in front of them with a gun trained directly on Matt. He held Jimmy's gaze as Ronnie tried to distract him. They had heard the conversation he had with Alesha and could only guess what was going through Matt's mind. Ronnie just hoped Liz wouldn't return home any time soon. It was bad enough that Chloe had been home. The physical resemblance between Ronnie and Chloe hadn't gone unnoticed by either Matt or Morris. Matt had a feeling more had gone on between Liz and Ronnie than he had ever been told.

"Yeah Chloe, just a chat" He sneered as Matt desperately tried to think of a way to get the gun from Morris. "Just a chat to find out why these pair think they are so bleedin clever" Matt took a step forward as Ronnie shot him a warning look.

"You went to prison for good reason" Matt answered. "You sold those drugs, no one else" He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he had to draw the fire away from Chloe and Ronnie. He had to make sure they got out ok. He fought the nausea that washed over him. Ronnie muttered something that Matt didn't quite catch.

"You stay where you are! I want my Danny! Where is he?" Morris yelled.

"He aint gonna be ere any time soon son" Ronnie glared "He's got 'imself a half decent job. In the middle of the North Sea, so you may have a bit of a wait to be honest wiv you" He watched as Matt took another step forward.

"You bleeding liar!" Morris waved the gun in his face. Matt saw his chance and grabbed the arm holding the gun. The last thing they heard was Chloe screaming as Matt fell backwards, blood splattered across his chest as he hit the floor. Neither Ronnie or Matt saw Jimmy Morris run out of the room. Chloe was ringing for an ambulance as Matt forced himself to keep his eyes open.

"What the bleedin 'ell you playing at?" Matt stared at Ronnie as the older man pressed on his chest. "You getting shot was not part of the plan!" He didn't like way the younger man looked so pale. The life seemed to be draining out of him.

"The ambulance is on the way. The woman said we are to keep pressure on the wound" Chloe was shaking as she passed Ronnie clean tea towels to hold over the wound. Matt had become painfully quiet.

"There you go Mattie boy. Ambulance on the way, get you sorted soon enough" He smiled slightly as Matt began to close his eyes. "Don't you dare do that Matthew! Don't you dare close your eyes. What do you expect me to tell our Lesha?" He almost shouted at him. Matt nodded slightly as he forced his eyes to stay open. He desperately wanted to see Alesha. He wanted to know that she was safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie felt her blood run cold when she heard Ronnie explain what had happened. He was calling from a payphone in the local hospital. She knew she would have to contact his sister Kate and tell Alesha and the others. Her first thought was to call Angie in to the office. She knew the young DC was Matt's friend. They were close and she would want to know what happened.

"Angie?" She called out in to the main office as the officer looked up from her work. "I've got some news. I'm sorry luv, but it isn't good news. It's Matt"

Angie covered her face with her hand as she absorbed what her boss was telling her. She nodded as Natalie explained Ronnie would need collecting from the hospital.

"Alesha and Kate?" She sighed.

"I'll tell them. You go and find Ronnie. Be careful, Morris is now wanted for attempted murder. I'll circulate the description to the local media. We are going to find him Angie. He's not getting away with this" Natalie stood up, she was angry and determined that her team would remain safe. No one else was getting hurt. Not on her watch. Sighing she returned to her office, knowing that the next phone call was going to be difficult.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James answered the phone on the second ring as Alesha turned from the filing cabinet. He was quiet and seemed to be avoiding her gaze. She heard him thank someone on the end of the line and finished with "Yeah, I'll tell her. Yes we'll be there as soon as possible."

"What is it?" Alesha asked a little more forcibly than she had intended.

"Ronnie and Matt" He turned and faced her. The look in his eye was the same as when he was talking to relatives of victims.

"James" She watched as he collected his thoughts. He felt cold as her eyes bore in to him.

"That was Natalie, Ronnie called her. They found Morris. Or rather Morris found them" He started as Alesha crossed the room.

"But that's good isn't it? We wanted an arrest" She could sense something was very wrong as James met her eyes.

"I'm sorry Alesha" He watched as she shook her head. She wasn't hearing this, this wasn't happening. "Morris was holding a girl hostage, Danny's girlfriend. Poor kid was terrified, Morris shot Matt. He escaped shortly after" He watched as tears sprang to her eyes. "He's in hospital but he's very poorly Alesha. We have to go to the hospital" He watched as she nodded.

"Very poorly. Ok. But he'll be alright" She stated as she looked at her friend. "He will be alright. Won't he? I mean it's Matt. My Matt, he'll be fine" She bit her bottom lip as James sighed.

"I hope so Alesha" He ushered her out of the office, hoping that they did get to the hospital in time.

**author's note. Thank you for reading. Will Matt be ok? Will they catch Morris again? More soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer nope still not mine**

**Love?**

Alesha had been silent during the drive from the offices of the Crown Prosecution Service to the hospital. James was worried about her. They had left the office less than five minutes after he had spoken to Natalie. He'd called George and left a message with his secretary. He knew George would want to know what had happened. The car stopped at the traffic lights just a few streets away from the hospital, giving James a chance to look at Alesha. She knew she was being watched but didn't know what to say. She knew Matt was dead. She could feel it in her bones. They were so close and had been through so much she knew something would rip them apart. She just hadn't thought it would be this.

"Alesha" James spoke quietly as he turned the engine off. The car was now in the corner of the car park. She continued to stare out of the windscreen. He sighed; he hadn't seen her like this since she had been attacked. It broke his heart to see her almost catatonic. He repeated her name as he saw Natalie approach the car.

"Now then" Natalie opened the car door as Alesha and James looked up.

"Hello Natalie" James frowned as she folded her arms.

"James" She nodded "Are you tow going to sit out here all night or is there the slightest chance you are going to get in there and find out what is going on with our Matthew? Because I won't be telling you what's what out here" She hated talking to them like this, but sometimes she really did despair of them. James smiled slightly as he got out of the car. Alesha closed her eyes for a moment, as if summoning the strength to walk in to the hospital.

"I" She started as James walked round to the passenger side of the car. "I dunno if I can do this" She waited as Natalie nodded. James looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Natalie sighed.

"James" She touched his shoulder "You go inside. Ronnie and Angela are in there. Tell them I will be there in a couple of minutes." He watched as she turned to Alesha. "Well, go on James" She sighed as he nodded and wordlessly walked across to the main entrance of the Accident and Emergency department.

"Now, young lady" Natalie crouched down so she was the same height as the still seated Alesha. "I am only going to ask you this once ok? I have to get back to the station because I intend to make Morris pay for hurting that boy" Alesha met her gaze. She had never seen her so determined. "Do you want to see Matt? I thought you two were the real deal over the last few months. Was I right? Do you think anything of him? Because if you do you should know before he passed out he was thinking of you. He asked for you" She raised her eyebrows as Alesha sighed. "Well, young lady?"

"Of course I do. But what if, Natalie what if" She bit her bottom lip, holding in a sob as Natalie smiled sympathetically.

"What if nothing Do you love him?" She watched as Alesha nodded. "Well, there you are then. That's your answer, now get your bony little arse in that hospital" Alesha smiled a watery smile as she stepped out the car and slammed the door.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, we all need a kick up the wotsit now and again" Natalie smiled as Alesha nodded.

"I never told him you know. That I love him." She glanced at the floor. Natalie sighed slightly.

"Well, now's your chance" She smiled slightly as Alesha nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morris drove the car he had stolen towards the outskirts of the city. He was desperate to get out of the city. He floored the accelerator as he drove through the speed cameras. He didn't care anymore. He knew he had just shot a policeman. There was no going back from that, if they caught him he was going back to prison for a very long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie looked up as the two women walked in to the waiting room. He stood up for Alesha to take a seat. James was feeding change in to a coffee machine that had seen better days while Angie paced up and down deep in thought.

"Ma'am" She turned to Natalie. "I'm going back to work. The longer we are here waiting the more chance this scum has of getting away. And I aint having that" She picked her handbag up off the floor. "I can't sit here, I feel useless" She watched as Ronnie ran a hand over his face.

"I know what you mean luv" He watched as a doctor walked towards them.

"Are you with Mr Devlin?" She asked as Alesha nodded.

"Yes" Ronnie stated. "This is his girlfriend Alesha, we work with him. His sister Kate is on the way. She's abroad. I couldn't get hold of his Mum" The doctor nodded.

"Alesha and Ronnie? Angie, James and Natalie" The doctor smiled as Ronnie smirked.

"Bit talkative is he?" Ronnie laughed.

"A little, he was worried about you. Look I can only let two of you in at a time. He's waiting to go to theatre." She watched as James gently pushed Alesha forward.

"You and Ronnie go in and see him. I'll wait here" He smiled. The two female detectives glanced at each other.

"We'll go and find this scum bag. Jimmy Morris is not getting away with this. Alesha, give him our love yeah? Good girl. C'mon Angie lets put an end to this" She walked away as Ronnie ushered Alesha in to the treatment room.

Natalie read the witness statement from Chloe, hoping to find any clue as to where Morris was headed. She felt sorry for the poor girl. She had been terrified when Angie had gently taken her statement. Now she was sat in the interview room waiting for her mother, DI Elizabeth Franklin to collect her. Idly she wondered if Elizabeth was the same Liz Ronnie had talked about. She smiled to herself, Chloe was a nice girl. The more she thought of it the more she could see a resemblance between her and Ronnie. She sighed as she picked up the phone; it was a thought that had to be pushed to the back of her mind.

"Angie" She replaced the handset, deciding against the call she was about to make. Instead she called the DC in to her office. "Any news on our missing gunman?"

"Not yet" Angie sighed. She was worried about Matt and missing having him and Ronnie in the office. "I have contacted all the ports so if he tries to get out of the country the customs and immigration people will be on the look out. I also asked uniform to go round the other family members."

"Good idea. I'm going to talk to Chloe and Liz again" She grabbed her jacket as Angie returned to her desk.

"You bloody idiot" Ronnie started as he walked in to the hospital room. Matt raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Getting shot, what the 'ell were you thinking of son?" Alesha smiled slightly at Ronnie's outburst.

"Ron" He started as he tried to push himself up in to a sitting position.

"This poor girl been in bits out there" Ronnie gestured to Alesha.

"I'm sorry. I thought I cold get the gun" He grimaced as he spoke. Alesha took in the oxygen mask on his face and the bandages that covered half his chest. She noticed how every work he spoke seemed to be an effort.

"How are you?" Alesha tried not to cry.

"I'm ok" He smiled slightly.

"Look, I'll leave you two to it yeah. I got to speak to James" He cuffed Matt's unbandaged arm as Alesha finally took a seat next to Matt.

"Thanks for coming mate" Matt smiled as Ronnie shook his head and left the room. Matt looked at Alesha as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey"

"You scared me Matt" She felt his good hand catch hold of hers.

"I'm sorry" He wheezed "I will be fine. They will get this bullet out of me and then things will be back to normal" The nurse walked in to the room as Alesha nodded slightly.

"The porters are here, so we'll get you up to theatre in a minute" She smiled before leaving the room again.

"Ok, look I better go. The nurses will want to get you ready" She squeezed his hand before standing.

"'Lesh" He spoke quietly. "It will ok you know?" He smiled what she and Angie had termed the 'charm' smile. It usually got him out of all manner of trouble. She nodded before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"It better be Matt Devlin, because I didn't fall in love with you for it to go all pear shaped now" She smiled as he grinned back at her.

"Bloody hell, this morphine is good. I could swear I just heard you say you're in love with me" He laughed as she shook her head.

"I did"

"Good" He grinned "Good job I love you too then innit" She rolled her eyes at him as the nurse returned accompanied by two porters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie and James stood outside the main entrance to A&E. Ronnie was not happy. His friend had been shot; he had been thrown back in to his Liz's life again when he was pretty sure she didn't want him there. To top it all off he couldn't help but think how Chloe looked so similar to his oldest girl. James also seemed lost in thought.

"You know he called Alesha's mobile." James stated. Ronnie narrowed his eyes.

"Did he? Right well in that case we're going to speak to the mobile company, see what they come up with." He turned to see Alesha walk towards them. He shook his head as she stood just inches in front of him, obviously on the verge of tears.

"Come here you daft bat" He hugged her "Matty boy will be fine. He will" He soothed as James nodded. "Jimmy Morris isn't getting away with this, not while there is breath in my body. I am 'aving him" Ronnie released her and held her at arms length.

"You pair ready for this? Because I am going after him, Jimmy Morris is going to be spending a very long time in prison and I need you to help me put him there" Ronnie was determined to put the man back behind bars.

"Yes" James agreed "Only one problem Ron, we have to find him first"

**authors note. More soon x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Nine Lives and Second Chances?**

James glared across the office, deep in thought. He didn't like the office when it was empty. He was used to Alesha sat at her desk staring at the computer, with George about to run in barking orders at any given moment. The office was just eerie when he was alone, he sighed. Angie had dropped off what little evidence they had on Morris and what they had from the previous case. _This shouldn't be happening _he thought to himself, _Matt shouldn't be on an operating table, Alesha shouldn't be almost catatonic with grief and Ronnie shouldn't be hell bent on revenge. He closed his _eyes. The last time he had seen Ronnie so angry and felt so angry himself was after Alesha had been attacked. That had been a horrendously awful time for Alesha and those around her. It had been the first time he had seen how far the boys would go to ensure the criminals were put behind bars. They were in the same situation again, only this time one of them was fighting for his life. The thought of it just made James feel sick. They had to catch Morris and whoever was helping him. It had to end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha rested her head back against the wall. She was waiting in the relative's room in the Intensive Care Unit. Matt was still in theatre. She jumped out of her skin as the door opened. A young woman appeared in the doorway, looking nervous.

"Hi" She stepped in to the room. Alesha immediately recognised her from the photo Matt had shown her. The younger woman looked lost.

"Kate? I'm Alesha. I'm"

"Matt's girlfriend. I know. He told me about you before I went away" She sat next to her. "You were all he talked about really. Well, you, Ronnie and Angie." She smiled. Alesha blushed a little before turning to stare at the floor.

"Did Natalie tell you what happened?" Alesha didn't want to have to repeat the story again. Kate nodded as she stared at her shoes.

"Is he going to be ok? I tried to get hold of Mum but she's not answering her phone." Kate glanced upwards.

"I hope so" Alesha brushed a tear away from her face as she spoke. "God I hope so".

Both women turned sharply as the doctor walked in accompanied by a nurse. Both men sat opposite Kate and Alesha. Kate grabbed Alesha's hand as they waited to hear about Matt's condition. The nurse glanced at the doctor which immediately indicated to Alesha that something had gone wrong.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Roberts. This is Clare one of our ITU nurses. Are you related to Matthew?" He asked as Kate nodded. Alesha seemed unable to speak.

"Yes, I'm Kate Devlin, his sister. This is his girlfriend Alesha Phillips. How is he?" Alesha sighed. Kate even sounded like her brother.

"He's in Recovery at the moment. The bullet did a little more damage than we expected."

"But he's alive?" Alesha glanced at the nurse who nodded.

"Yes. He's alive. Look I have to tell you this. Matt is very lucky he got to theatre as quickly as he did. The bullet hit him in the centre of his chest. It missed his heart but his major artery. The Aorta was caught by the bullet. It lodged itself between the aorta and the pleural cavity" Dr Roberts continued. Both women looked blank. The nurse glared at the doctor for a second.

"The bullet lodged itself between the big artery, the aorta and the edge of Matthew's left lung. He's lucky really that it didn't go half an inch either way. He's going to be kept asleep for the rest of tonight, but tomorrow we'll take him off the ventilator, see about waking him up. He needs a good rest after an operation like that" Clare smiled at them. Alesha returned the smile. Matt was alive. Bandaged and bruised but alive.

"Will he know we are here? Can we see him?" Kate asked as the doctor nodded.

"Look" Clare smiled. "Let me get him to ITU from Recovery and I'll collect you. Only one at a time though yeah? He wont be long in Recovery so I'll fetch you soon" The welsh lilt of the nurse's accent seemed more calming than anything else. Alesha thanked the doctor and Clare as they both left the room.

"Knew he'd be ok" Kate smiled as the door closed. Alesha buried her face in her hands and sobbed as Kate sat next to her. "Bloody 'ell luv, if this is how you react when my big brother is on the mend I'd hate to see you when he's in real trouble" She rubbed Alesha's back as she cried.

"Sorry" Alesha dried her eyes.

"Don't be. It's nice to have someone else worry about him for once. For years it's only been me and Ronnie that gave a stuff about him" Kate smiled.

"What about your Mum?"

"What about her? She's not here now is she? Probably in some pub telling everyone how her kids don't want nothing to do with her. Well Matty does but I don't." Kate sounded almost bitter. "Look you go in first yeah? I'm just going to nip out and ring Ronnie. Let him know what's going on" Kate got up and walked out the room. Once again Alesha was left to wonder why their mother had acted the way she had when the children were growing up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie flipped his phone shut and breathed out a sigh of relief. He was sat in the police station canteen opposite Liz. She looked up from her coffee and raised an eyebrow.

"That was Matt's little sister, Kate." He smiled. "My boy just used up another one of his nine lives. I don't know where that boy gets his luck I really don't" He laughed a little as Liz looked at him.

"He's going to be ok. Thank God." She sipped her coffee as Ronnie nodded. "Chloe told me what happened you know? What she didn't tell me is why you were both there"

"Her boyfriend Danny. He works on the oil rigs. That's right innit?" Ronnie watched as Liz narrowed her eyes.

"Are you interviewing me Sergeant?" Liz narrowed her eyes as Ronnie looked shocked for a minute.

"No, but you asked me why we were there. I'm trying to bleedin tell you" He waited as Liz nodded for him to continue. "Well his Dad has escaped from prison. He's an evil toe rag and Matt and I are trying to put him back there. We found out about your Chloe and had to talk to her. See if she was ok and if she knew anything"

"You being there saved her life" Liz sighed. "God what a mess" She leant back in her chair. "How have you been Ron?"

Ronnie ran a hand over his face. "Tired, sober for the last five years. Two divorces and two beautiful daughters finally made me see sense" He watched as Liz tightened her grip on the mug in her hand. Her knuckles were almost white.

"Sober? That's great"

"Yeah it is. Much better for it too. See the girls now as often as they want. Got my little 'un this weekend. Older one's home from uni Friday night so I'm hoping to get this sorted by then. Only I haven't got two daughters have I? Why didn't you tell me Liz?"

"Tell you what?"

"That your Chloe is also my Chloe. I'm right aren't I? She's the image of my oldest Lucy" Ronnie held her gaze.

"You were drinking in those days. I was with someone else. It wasn't until I put the dates together that I worked it out myself. Ron, I wasn't exactly Snow White myself in those days. I sorted myself out when I got pregnant. Made a real go of this job. Made her and me a life. I couldn't bring an alcoholic in to that, however much I love him" Ronnie met her eyes and smiled.

"Does she know? Who I am?" Ronnie felt his heart tighten slightly. "Yes, I told her earlier. She was shocked but she said she recognised you. I had some old photos at home" Liz shrugged. "Catch this man. He hurt your friend and terrified our daughter." Liz got up and walked around the table. She leant down and kissed his cheek. "We'll talk again after this Ron, we have to. But stop this man first" She walked away as Ronnie sighed. Life had just got a lot more complicated.

**author's note. More soon. Thanks for the reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Watch and Wait**

Alesha stood in the doorway of the ITU. The nurse Clare stood next to her. The machines were bleeping and the overhead lighting made Alesha's eyes hurt.

"It's ok. You can talk to him" Clare smiled as Alesha nodded, before walking up to the bed. Matt was silent, lying in a larger than average hospital bed. His chest was covered in dressings, with an IV drip in both arms. He still had a catheter and a tube in his mouth to control his breathing. Alesha wanted to cry. Matt was always so strong, so in control. To see him laying there unconscious and being kept alive by tubes broke her heart and made her angry in equal measure. She sat on the chair next to the bed and took his hand in hers.

"Hi" She whispered. Matt remained silent in the bed. The sound of the ventilator the only noise to come from him. "The nurse, Clare. She said you can hear me. Think this is going to be one of the few times I get to talk without being interrupted" She smiled slightly as Clare appeared to record Matt's pulse and blood pressure.

"Chatter box is he?" She smiled as Alesha nodded.

"Yeah, goes on a bit. Him and Ronnie always think they can talk me and James around. Reckon they always have a case" She shook her head. The Matt she knew away from work was much quieter than when he was in work.

"Nothing but trouble eh? Men" Clare shook her head. "We'll wake you up in the morning Matt. Until then you've got to listen to these women. Look, Alesha I go off duty at 8 am. The doctor wants to wake him up at 7am. Do you want to be here when we do that? You wont be able to watch but you and Kate can see him shortly after"

Alesha nodded. "Please. I don't want to leave him. Not on his own" She tightened her grip on Matt's hand, uncertain if she had imagined him curling his fingers around hers.

"Ok love, whatever you want" Clare placed his charts back on the table before retreating to the nurses' station. Alesha turned back to Matt.

"Ronnie and Angie are working on a lead for Morris. Why did you do it? Why did you get shot?" Alesha knew it was irrational to be angry with him but she couldn't help herself. "Kate is here. She's gone to tell Ronnie and the others you made it out of theatre" Alesha yawned. "Look, I'm not going far, I'm going to be here all night. But Kate wants to see you" She stood as she saw Kate hover just outside of the room. She kissed Matt's forehead. "I wont be long, wake up you idiot" She kissed him again before walking out of the room to allow Kate to see her brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angie read the file she had downloaded from Matt's computer, head propped on one hand she was exhausted. She knew the entire team felt the same. Suddenly with their friend in the hospital it was more personal. They were all putting in the extra hours. She looked up to see Ronnie place a mug of steaming coffee on her desk.

"Thanks" She smiled as Ronnie put his glasses back on.

"Any luck?"

"Well, I rang around the usual contacts. No one has seen or heard from Jimmy Morris" She sipped the drink Ronnie had made her.

"What is he? The Invisible Man. I don't believe this" He sighed as Angie nodded. It was Natalie that broke the tense silence.

"What about that cell mate of his? Karl Donovan. He was released about a month before Morris legged it" She folded her arms as Ronnie looked up at her. "Have you talked to him?"

"No" Angie sighed.

"But we're going to. C'mon Ange" He stood and walked to the door as Natalie called and stopped him.

"Ron, Donovan was released for HMP Yarrows on licence. He's a dangerous man" She raised her eyebrows as Ronnie nodded. Angie pulled her coat on as she listened to the exchange.

"What is he on licence for?" She asked.

"Murder, fire arms offences and sexual assault. He is a very very nasty man. I don't have to tell you to be careful do I?" She felt she was talking to her younger sons, but then Angie and the boys did bring out the maternal side in her as much as her sons did. Angie nodded.

"I'll keep my eye on him" She gestured to Ronnie who had the sense to look surprised.

"Keep an eye on me? Other way round more like, c'mon" He walked out of the station and towards the car park. It had been a long, awful day that seemed to have no signs of ending any time soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate was silent as she took in the machines around her brother's bed. Matt had always looked after her. She was the baby sister that he had always kept an eye out for. This was wrong. She was incredibly relieved he had got through surgery but also angry. Angry at the man that had shot her brother and angry at Matt for being stupid enough to get shot.

"Matt" She shook her head sadly. "You are an idiot" The blood pressure machine bleeped in response as Matt seemed to hear her words. "Oh calm down, you'll give Alesha another heart attack. Poor girl already spent most of the day in tears. I talked to Ronnie and Natalie. They know what's going on. You are going to be off work a while. I called Mum but she ain't answering. I'll try again after closing time" She shook her head. "Mind you the nurses probably wont let her in if she's drunk. That's all she's done since he died. Rot her liver away" She shook her head at the thought of her mother drunk again. "Anyway, you have got to get better. Do you hear me? There are too many people that need you around. That girl out there and me are just two of them. Hurry up and get better you idiot" She sighed before kissing his forehead.

"Love you, idiot brother" She smiled before rubbing her lipstick off his forehead and leaving the room. She knew Alesha wanted to spend the night in ITU. She was determined to persuade her otherwise. Matt would expect her to look after his girlfriend for him. She intended to do just that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie rang the doorbell of the council house where Donovan was staying. A clapped out Ford Fiesta sat in the driveway as dogs could be heard barking in the distance. Angie shoved her hands in her pockets. She gripped her ID in one hand as Ronnie rang the bell again.

"He 'ad better be 'ome after all this" Ronnie moaned as Angie stepped back.

"Well, someone is that curtain just moved" Angie pointed to the upstairs window.

"Oi!" Ronnie yelled up at the window as a woman opened it.

"You old Bill?" The middle aged woman yelled.

"Yeah" He lifted his ID badge. "We're looking for Karl"

"Well he aint here" The middle aged woman yelled back. "Try the King's Head, Compton Road. He went for a pint with that scumbag that was here. Bragging he was about shooting one of your lot" She slammed the window before either Angie or Ronnie could answer.

"Thank you very much" Ronnie smiled as he pulled out his mobile. Angie smiled as they walked back to their car.

"Yeah, Ma'am" Ronnie spoke to Natalie. "Think we have a location, one of the roughest pubs on the manor. Armed response is probably going to be needed" He thanked Natalie before turning to Angie.

"Armed response?"

"We never found the gun that he used to shoot our Matty. I think he kept hold of it. I am 'aving him Ange. He aint getting away with this one" Ronnie got in the passengers side of the car as Angie started the engine.

**authors note. Will Matt wake up? Is Jimmy really in the pub with Donovan? What will happen with the arrest? More soon xx Oh thank you for the reviews :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine. L&O UK is currently shown on ITV1**

**Pubs**

Ronnie stared at the Pub door. He knew the safe, sensible thing to do would be to wait for the armed response unit to arrive. He glanced at Angie, knowing she would be thinking the same thing.

"Ron" She bit her top lip "He doesn't know me. I could go in there and buy a drink, make out I am waiting for a bloke. See if he is definitely is in there" Ronnie's eyes widened in shock.

"No way luv. Absolutely no way" He watched as she sighed as he pointed to the pub doorway. "Ange! That is one of the most dangerous pubs on the manor. No, I aint aving it. Already got Matt on a bloody life support machine. No way" He shook his head as Angie nodded.

"Ok, but how else do we establish a positive ID? I don't want to look like a div when the Guv and CO19 turn up" He sighed as he listened to her, slightly annoyed that now it had decided to rain.

"I, for one would rather look a div than end up visiting another mate in ITU or worse still the bloody morgue" He tried to keep his voice low as he saw Natalie walk up to them.

"Right, what have we got?" The DI asked. She wasn't in the mood to mess about. Ronnie glanced at the Pub doorway. His instincts screamed to get both women as far away from the place as he could. He knew that was never going to happen.

Xxxxxxxxx

Alesha stared at the man in the bed, relieved that he still looked like her boyfriend. The twenty minutes it had taken the doctors to wake him up had been the longest of her life. The nurse smiled as she led her back in to the room.

"This is a more natural sleep now. You chat away to him love, get him to listen to you" She smiled. Alesha nodded, she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Matt, you lazy sod. She watched as his eyes flickered. "Ronnie and James will be here later" She took his hand and laughed as an audible groan escaped his lips. She wasn't sure that he was groaning in pain or at the thought of the ear bashing he would get when the boys arrived.

"Lesh?" He whispered.

"It's ok" She squeezed his hand as he opened his eyes. He blinked before closing his eyes. Alesha smiled as she felt him tighten his grip on her hand. "I'm here; Kate has just gone to get something to eat. She's been here with me all night. Found out a lot about you Matt Devlin" She smiled as he immediately snapped his eyes open.

"Kate? Here? She was in Ibiza" He coughed as he realised how dry his throat was.

"Natalie tracked her down; she had the first flight home. She thinks the world of her big brother" Alesha smiled as she remembered the stories Kate had told her about him. Most of them came down to Matt protecting her from their step father and various kids at school. It seemed that while Matt was a good six years older than Kate he had become a substitute father. Alesha could see where his over protective instincts came from.

"She ok?" He whispered as Alesha nodded.

"Yes, so are Ron and Angie. So stop worrying and concentrate on getting better" She smiled. Matt held her gaze. She knew what he was wanted to ask her but he couldn't find the right words.

"Morris got away, Angie spoke to me earlier. They think they have an address for him. It'll all be over soon. We'll have him where he belongs, back behind bars" She watched as the nurse arrived to check his blood pressure. Alesha smiled politely, she didn't recognise the woman, assuming Clare had gone off duty.

"Lesh" Matt tightened his grip on her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. He's still out there. Be careful" She nodded as she stared at the cotton sheet.

"I will be" She sighed. "Just concentrate on getting better"

"I meant what I said Lesh" He raised his eyebrows at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I will be careful" She sighed.

"Not that, what I said before. I love you" He closed his eyes as Alesha kissed his forehead.

"I know" She watched as the doctor arrived to check Matt's wound. She knew now would be a good time to get some rest and call James. She glanced back at him as she reached the door, suddenly aware of how close she had come to loosing him. She couldn't stop the tears that had been threatening to fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The raid on the pub had been total chaos. Along with Karl Donovan and Jimmy Morris the team had arrest three teenagers for underage drinking along with the bar man. Ronnie leant against the door of the interview room as a skinny blonde woman with large hoop ear rings stormed towards him.

"Oi! You got my Shanice in there" She poked Ronnie in the chest. This he could do without.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you're found buying booze at 14 years old" He glared at the woman.

"We all dun it. You should be looking for the proper criminals" She looked him up and down as Ronnie glared.

"We were luv, that's 'ow we found your precious daughter. In a pub with a wanted criminal. Maybe you should ask your child what she was doing in a pub at er age. Cause I know the social workers will be" He watched as the woman turned various shades of red before storming off to collect the errant Shanice. Natalie had observed the exchange from the other end of the corridor.

"Some people don't know how lucky they are" She shook her head as Ronnie looked up. "How long was that kid in the pub?"

"Landlord says she arrived with that older boy Steven and his sister Lou at 9 pm, they been there all night" He shook his head "We march in there at what? 2 am to find kids in the pub. Parents probably too drunk or too stoned to care. Anyway I'm a fine one to talk" He shook his head as Natalie sighed.

"You never put your girls in danger" She folded her arms.

"Didn't I?"

"Ron, have we charged him?" He knew she was referring to Morris.

"Yeah. One account of possessing a firearm, attempted murder and murder. Also got Donovan on attempting to pervert the course of justice and aiding and abetting a known criminal" He sighed "Up to James and Alesha to put them both away now. Angie is just sorting out the paper work"

"Good" Natalie yawned. "Right, I'm going up the hospital this morning. You coming to see our Matt?"

"Yeah, be nice to give him the good news now" Ronnie smiled.

"It will, he'll have to testify though. He's going to have to be strong enough to do that. There aint that many officers, thank God that are shot on duty but there are even fewer that have lived. We are going to have to look after that boy" Natalie watched as Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah"

"I get the feeling he hasn't had many people look out for him over the years, but he's going to have to give in on this one" Natalie tapped Ronnie's arm "Come on then" She walked out of the station, glad the rain had stopped long enough to let them get to the car.

**authors note. Thank you for the lovely let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer still not mine**

Testify?

Chloe sat on the plastic chair in the hospital canteen. So much had changed for her in the past few days. Danny was still in the middle of the North Sea working on the oil rig, she knew she would be back soon and at least she had that to look forward to. It was difficult though she thought dealing with things on her own. Not only had Danny's father held her at gun point and shot a copper one of the coppers held with her had turned out to be her long lost father. Neither of them had known it at the time but since the shooting she had talked to her mother who had told her everything. Ronnie Brooks was her dad and she had two half sisters, both younger than her. Suddenly she had gone from being an only child to the oldest of three. It took a while to get used to.

"Hi" Alesha sat down opposite her.

"Hi" Chloe looked up

"You're Chloe Franklin? Elizabeth's daughter? Ronnie told me about you. I'm Alesha Phillips. Matt's girlfriend, the policeman that was shot. You saved his life" Alesha smiled.

"No I didn't I just called the ambulance" Chloe shrugged.

"Which saved his life. He nearly died. If he had got here any later, well" Alesha looked away.

"Mum said you would want to talk to me, they arrested him didn't they? Jimmy I mean" Chloe was nervous, she knew exactly who Alesha Phillips was. Alesha nodded.

"Yeah, he'll go back to prison anyway but he will go to trial. He killed a prison guard. Beat him to death and he shot my Matt." She closed her eyes as she spoke. It was still too raw "We need you to give evidence"

Chloe sat back in her chair for a moment before answering. She instantly liked the junior Crown Prosecutor in front of her. The noise of the hospital canteen seemed to fade in to the background.

"I've been going out with Danny for about a year, you know he's a nice lad. Treats me right, nice to my mum. Hard to believe his father is who he is" She shook her head "I know what Jimmy was like when Danny was a kid. He deserves to be in prison for a very long time, if not for what he's done now for what he did then. I'll testify and I'll do it with pleasure" Chloe held Alesha's gaze as she spoke. Alesha couldn't help but smile.

xxxxxxxxx

Ronnie and Natalie walked along the hospital corrodor towards the High Care Unit both relieved that Matt was now off the life support machine. Both were deep in conversation about the case. Ronnie wanted Donovan and Morris back in prison for the rest of their lives. Natalie sighed.

"You know Ron, Donovan broke the terms of his licence. He's going to be inside for a long time now he's been recalled to prison. Morris is not going to get bail. He was already a serving prisoner when he escaped" Ronnie pushed his glasses up his nose as she spoke.

"I know" He paused "But I'd like to make sure he ain't getting out any time soon" Natalie nodded as they pushed the door open to the high care ward. Matt was sat up in bed staring in to space as they entered the room. Natalie was struck by how young he really was.

"Matt?" She sat in the chair next to him.

"Hello son" Ronnie started as Matt turned to face them. His heavily bandaged chest was still visible through his bullky t shirt. He was as pale as a ghost and looked in pain.

"Thanks for coming" He smiled as Natalie looked at least a little relieved. Ronnie knew him better and was instantly worried.

"You alright son?"

"Apart from a bloody great hole in my chest and possible permanent damage to my left arm I am fine" He smiled "Tell me you found Morris" He looked from one to the other.

"We did. James and Alesha are helping build the case. We got him Matt. We bloody got him" Natalie smiled as Matt looked relieved.

"Chloe came in earlier" He looked directly at Ronnie "Says she's your daughter, you kept that one quiet didn't you Ron?" Natalie was relieved to see Matt smiling, even if it was at Ronnie's expense. Ronnie just raised his eyebrows.

"I'm as amazed as you are Matty boy. Told you I lost half of the 80s, I'm amazed I was in any fit state for anything in those days. She's a nice kid though. All down to Liz of course" He sighed. He had been an alcoholic for most of the 1980s and a few years in to the 1990s. He had been sober for years but was still ashamed of his behaviour, knowing his drinking had cost him two marriages and almost his relationship with his daughters. It was something he would always regret.

"She's gone with Alesha. I think Alesha is talking to her about giving evidence" Matt couldn't help but smile when he spoke about his girlfriend.

"Oh right" Ronnie looked back towards the door on the ward. "Where's your Kate?"

"Gone back to my flat. Needs some sleep. Her and Lesh were here when I was in surgery" Matt was slightly embarrassed that the two women had stayed in the hospital. Natalie smiled as she got to her feet.

"Anyway, I'm going to speak to James and George Castle later. I want this in court as soon as. I know I can't decide the court date but if I can get George to push for a date as soon as possible maybe we can put all this behind us" She nodded to Ronnie before telling Matt to take care and leaving them to it. Ronnie took his glasses off and looked at the younger detective.

"Right, now that the Guv is out of 'earshot, you can tell me what is really going on" He watched as Matt dropped his head back against the pillow knowing that whatever he said Ronnie was not going to give up until he knew the truth.

xxxxxxxxx

James sat in his office as George walked in. He looked up from the paper work he had been going through as George sat in the large leather arm chair opposite James' desk. He waited a moment before James asked.

"Can I help you George?"

"I have had Natalie Chandler on the phone. She tells me there is a chance Matthew Devlin may never fully regain the use of his arm curtesy of our not so friendly escape artist. Now the sooner we get this case to court the better for all concerned." George watched as James nodded.

"I agree"

"Good" George paused.

"What is it?"

"Jimmy Morris has told his brief to enter a plea of not guilty. This will be going to a court case. Alesha may be called to give evidence. After all she was the one Morris called to say he had got to the police. Along with Ronnie and Matthew she will have to give evidence" He spoke calmly as James stared in shock. He had never even considered having to cross examine his friend. Alesha was probably the best friend he had and the thought of putting her on the stand after the last time she had been put through it made him feel uneasy. He knew she was still dealing with the aftermath of her attack.

"She is probably one of our best prosecutors" James snapped as George raised his hands in acknowledgement. Neither had seen or heard Alesha enter the office.

"Thanks" She smiled "But I'll gladly give evidence against Jimmy Morris." James smiled slightly.

"Are you sure?" James asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I am. What that monster did, not just to Matt, but terrifying Chloe and with what he went down for last time I want to see him go back to prison" She folded her arms across her grey dress as George nodded. He was pleased she was so determined. Some of the fight she had lost after her attack was back in full force.

"The only thing I want to know is, who is goign to act as co council with you James" She watched as James seemed to realise what she was suggesting. George clapped his hands together. The scotsman clearly pleased that the question had been raised.

"Me. About time I got back in the saddle" He stood as Alesha tried not to laugh at the pained expression on James' face. This trial was definately going to be interesting.

**author's note. Is anyone still reading? Next time the trial.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Matt?**

Ronnie pinched the bridge of his nose as he leant against the wall outside the ward where Matt was being nursed. He was glad Alesha and Natalie hadn't been there when he had spoken to Matt. He didn't know how things were going to work out but Matt was a strong boy. He sighed as he looked up to see Alesha walked along the corridor.

"Ron?" She watched as he looked up.

"'ello luv" He smiled at her.

"What's wrong?" Alesha instantly knew something was wrong.

"Nothing luv. Just been in to see Matty boy. You ok?" He realised he hadn't spoke to her since the night in the hospital when Matt had been rushed in.

"Fine. You're not though. Are you?"

Ronnie knew she was able to read people. It was part of what made her such a good prosecutor. It was also difficult to lie to her. She could tell if someone was lying. He sighed.

"I will be luv, I will be." He smiled as she folded her arms "Oh come on luv, it's not everyday you find out you got a teenage daughter you knew nothing about is it? Or everyday you arrest someone for shooting your best mate"

"No I suppose it isn't" She watched as Ronnie let out a sigh of relief.

"So, he told you then? Matt told you" She watched as he nodded.

"Good" She waited as Ronnie realised he had just landed himself in it "You better tell me then"

"Alesha luv, I dunno half of it I just worked out. He's not taking being stuck in this place well. The sooner we have a trial date the better. Just got to get him fit enough to get back to work and get in the stand" Ronnie sighed.

"He will get back to work. You know Matt" She smiled.

"Alesha, you really need to talk to him. You know him, probably better than anyone including me and Kate. If he can hide things from you then we really are in trouble. Because that boy isn't well. Physically he is on the mend but emotionally he's been kicked in the guts. Look after him"

Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose. Alesha grew quiet next to him. She hadn't thought about things like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She knew how much the original case with Morris had hit the team and especially Matt but she hadn't expected it to be so emotionally difficult for him now.

"I'll talk to him Ron" She glanced at the door to the ward.

"He's a good boy our Mattie. Look after him" Ronnie watched as she nodded before walking in to the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie was staring in to space, deep in thought when Angie walked in to her office. She hadn't heard the young DC enter the room.

"Ma'am?" Angie looked a little wary.

"Yes Ange, oh sorry I was miles away then" She smiled.

"So I see. Anywhere nice?"

"No, Morris must have had 'elp. To get out I mean. And then to hide from us for so long. It was only by chance we found out about Donovan. Someone knew where he was and someone didn't tell us" Natalie tapped her pen against the desk.

"Just had Donovan's brief on the phone. He wants to talk to you and the CPS. Donovan wants to do a deal"

"Donovan can get stuffed" Natalie walked around the side of the desk. "Who is his brief anyway? Same as Morris?"

"Yeah I think so. Says it was circumstantial evidence that we found both his clients in the same pub at the same time." ANgie watched as Natalie got more and more angry.

"Has he spoke to James, George and Alesha about this? I aint going to agree to any such thing. No Donovan goes to court on charges of Aiding and Abetting a criminal and Perverting the Course of Justice. Morris tried to kill our Matt. He aint going to court on anything less than attempted murder. If they plea bargain it down to GBH I'll hand me resignation in. I will Angie, this is too much." She ran a hand over her face.

"No Ma'am"

"I didn't come in to this job to watch people like Morris walk all over the bloody law. No it's attempted murder. And if James Steel thinks otherwise, he'll have me to deal with" She sighed as Angie smiled.

"Yes Ma'am. James says he'll be here at one o clock" The blonde was back at her desk before Natalie could argue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, James is going to put me in the witness box and have George as co council" Alesha rolled her eyes as she filled Matt in on the details. He smiled in all the right places. None of the smiles reached his eyes.

"Poor James" Matt muttered as Alesha smiled

"When are you getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow. The doctor said I could go today but that I'd need to sort out someone to look after me. I told him I'm 33 I can take care of myself but he wouldn't let up. So I lied and said Kate was staying at my flat" He watched as Alesha held his gaze.

"Kate went back to Manchester this morning. She wont be back down until the trial. You know that" She didn't want to get angry with him.

"I know" He looked away. He hated this, he didn't want anyone looking after him.

"If you had someone you could go home now?"

"Yeah"

"You got me. You are coming to my place" She stood as Matt put a hand on her arm.

"I can't. I'll be ok on my own"

"Matt" Alesha covered his hand with hers. "I love you, you will not be putting me out. Please, I'd feel happier knowing you were with me"

Matt met her deep brown eyes and smiled. _She knows exactly how to make me do anything she wants_. He smiled. _When she looked at him like that she was very difficult to say no to._

"_Say that again" He smiled._

"_I'd feel happier knowing where you are"_

"_The first bit" He smiled cheekily. Alesha rolled her eyes and smiled._

"_I love you, now don't push your luck Devlin" She reached over and kissed him as he held her to him with his good hand. Pulling away she smiled before going to talk to the nurse. She was glad that he was on his way home, at least at her flat, with her she could get him to talk. There was no way he'd open up to her in the hospital. She sighed, hoping that Ronnie was wrong. Matt was going to be ok. Given time and rest she was going to get her Matt back. She had to._

**_author's note. Is Matt going to be ok? Will James and George be able to build a case and will Natalie really resign? Please review. More soon xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine - sorry for the swear word. **

**Flowers**

Alesha parked the car a few doors down from her flat. She rarely drove in London due to the sheer volume of traffic but sometimes she had no other choice. She glanced across at Matt who had fallen asleep on the way home from the hospital, she was just pleased the rain had stopped.

"Matt" She almost whispered. She didn't really want to wake him but she knew they couldn't sit in the car all day.

"Matt"

"Five minutes Mum" He muttered as Alesha rolled her eyes. She thought he was joking but then he seemed to be asleep.

"Come on" She rested her hand on his arm as she spoke. His eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes.

"Lesh" He smiled shyly. "Sorry"

"It's ok. We're here" She smiled as he clicked off his seat belt.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to be in the way. We've not been together long" Matt touched her face so she had to turn to him. She smiled as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"You are not in the way. I want you here. You know that. As long as you need to be" She couldn't help but let her gaze fall to his lips as he closed the gap and kissed her. Pulling away she blushed, aware that her neighbours would be very interesting in the young woman from the basement flat kissing the good looking boy in her car. She smirked as she pulled away.

"Come on, lets get you inside" She blushed as Matt smirked.

"Best suggestion you've had all day Lesh" She laughed at his cheek as she got out of the small car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James Steel walked through the corridors of the police station as he thought about why Natalie had wanted to see him so urgently. He was glad to hear Matt was out of hospital and didn't mind covering for Alesha while she collected him from the hospital. He was worried about the four detectives; they had all taken the case very personally. _What do you expect? _he thought _They put him in prison six months ago, Natalie originally arrested him ten years ago and now he's threatened each and every one of us and nearly killed Matt. Of course they are taking it to heart, even I am._ He looked up as Natalie walked around the corridor.

"Hello James"

"Natalie" He smiled slightly.

"My office?"

She had already turned around and headed back to the CID room before James could argue. He could tell his friend was annoyed. There was something she hadn't said. He knew it.

"Natalie, are you alright?""As alright as I can be with one of my team almost murdered and another bloody terrified. Angie has barely left the station since the pub raid. As alright as I can be when I hear that Donovan's brief has been on to you to reduce the charges. I mean come on James. Play the game. He hid the man that shot Matt. Matt was on life support and that scum bag thinks he can get the charges reduced" She was walking and talking quickly.

James sighed as two uniformed officers passed him. He had no idea that Angie had been so badly affected or that Natalie had been as worried as she was.

"Not reducing the charges. They can ask for deals all they want. It isn't happening. Even when the Defence Council is who she is" He watched as she walked through the office door before following her.

"Who is it? I haven't been given a name. Just that it is some Irish woman"

"It's Bea"

"Beatrice McCardle? Oh that's bloody wonderful. You are going up against your ex wife. That's bloody wonderful" He noticed Natalie was shaking as she leant against her desk.

"I don't care if George and I are going up against Perry Mason. I am not agreeing to a plea bargain. Not now, not in this lifetime. You know that Natalie" He rested both hands on her shoulders. "What has happened? There's more that you are not telling me"

Natalie took a deep breath. She was livid, absolutely mortified at what she had found out seconds before James had arrived. Ronnie chose that exact moment to walk through the door to her office.

"'Ello James. Ma'am" He looked from one to the other before pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Just 'ad a call off Matt. He got to Alesha's ok. She's on her way back to work"

"Thanks Ronnie" Natalie sighed.

"Sorry, but what am I missing here? Why is Angie out there in bits and you pair in much the same state in here?" Ronnie knew that there was something he hadn't been told. He was worried.

Natalie looked out of her office windows as she saw Angie shakily make herself a drink. She sighed. _It was too much, it really was. She was getting too old._

"Twenty minutes ago I had a phone call from my Dad's care home. They received a wreath with my name on. Seeing as the old boy has got dementia they didn't want to worry him so they ran here. Someone wants me dead and is making sure I know it" Natalie folded her arms across her chest as James swore profusely.

"Natalie" James knew there was more to come.

"When you got here I was on my way to the front desk. Some sick bastard sent one here too. With Angie's name on it. I really want this case ended. Morris has friends on the outside and I personally would like to end their connection with bloody florists" She glared as Ronnie frowned.

"Ma'am, I think we should talk to Donovan again. This didn't happen when Morris was first on our caseload. This is more like him." Ronnie glanced at Angie. She really did look scared. He was just angry, very angry.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Donovan sat in his cell. Being out on Licence had been going well until Morris had returned. He turned so he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. Well, if the police wanted to put him back behind bars for something, he'd make sure it was for something a lot more substantial than helping a mate. Morris was an idiot, small time thinking he was big time. The police had easily got him sorted but now they didn't know what was going to hit them. He smiled as he thought of the reaction the flowers he had sent would have got. _Well, every woman loves flowers _he smirked.

**authors note. Please review. Please let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Cards and Flowers**

Alesha stood in the hallway of her tiny flat as she checked the post. Matt had taken his bag in to the living room a few minutes earlier. She sighed as she noticed the brown envelopes all seemed to be bills. _Car Tax reminder, electric bill, television licence renewal. Why do they always turn up at once?_ She shook her head. It was then she saw the small white envelope in the pile. She pulled the envelope open and stood still in shock as she looked at the contents of the envelope.

"Lesh?" Matt appeared in the hallway wondering why she was taking so long. It was then he found her almost catatonic with shock as she stared at something in her hand. He waited a moment before crossing to her. He could remember the last time he had seen her in such a state. He forgot about the pain in his chest and the loss of feeling in his arm as he stepped towards her, taking the small envelope out of her hand.

"Matt, don't" She turned and tried to take it from him. It was then he saw what it really was.

_In deepest Sympathy_ was scrolled across the white card in silver letters. Matt felt his blood boil as he noticed the handwritten envelope. He opened the card to read the message inside.

_**Alesha, **_

_**Truly sorry for your loss. Should have been greater but then this is only the beginning. Take care sweetheart, at least I can't do pretty boy more damage eh? Keep an eye out if I was you. Pretty girl like you all alone now**_

_**X**_

"That sick son of a" Matt threw the card back on the hall table as he saw Alesha shaking slightly. She hadn't said anything but he knew she had read the inscription. He knew she was terrified.

"They think you are dead" She bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah I know." He stepped towards her "We shouldn't stay here. Look get some things and we'll go to mine yeah? Then we call Ron and the others, see if they had any nasty little surprises" He wrapped his good arm around her as she let him hold her.

"Matt"

"Yeah" He kissed the side of her head.

"He knows where I live. He's been in here I know he has" He nodded slightly as she spoke.

"Yeah, well if he hasn't he has certainly been watching the place. Morris is in prison. He can't touch us" He felt her grip on him tighten as he closed his eyes. His chest burned as she held him but there was no way he was going to let her go.

"Matt, what if he has had your place watched too?"

"We're going to my place 'Lesh. It's safer there. Busier than this street, less opportunities for people to be there unnoticed. And yes you can bring the cat" He tried to laugh as she pulled back. Her eyes met his and for the first time he saw how terrified she really had been. He inwardly cursed, she hadn't been this scared, and this closed down since Merrick.

"Call Ron" She turned and walked in to her bedroom to retrieve her bag and find the cat before they headed over to the other side of London.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie watched as James began pacing her office. He was furious. Ronnie leant against the door as Angie sat in the chair opposite Natalie's desk. Natalie tapped her pen against her desk.

"How did he find out where your father lives?" Ronnie spoke to Natalie for the first time.

"Dunno Ron. That's what worries me" She closed her eyes as she thought anyone who knew her knew the best way to destroy her was to attack the people she cared about. Her father, teenage sons, husband and her team. She felt sick at the thought of any of them being hurt. Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as they heard the office door click open.

"Matt?" Angie stood as he walked in.

"Hiya"

"How are you?" Natalie asked before glancing at Alesha. The girl looked angry and terrified.

"Not good. Don't know if people think its funny to send my girlfriend a sympathy card on the day I get out of hospital, but it really isn't" Matt was clearly angry, but Alesha was just silent. Ronnie and James exchanged glances.

"What?" Natalie asked as Alesha dropped the card she had received on the desk. It was now in a plastic folder as Angie covered her mouth with her hand.

"That is just sick" She shook her head.

"No more sick than the wreaths you and Natalie received" Ronnie answered

"Wreathes? What am I missing?" Matt spoke as James sighed. It was going to be a long day. Both the older men exchanged glances as Matt spoke.

"Come on then, what is it that you are not telling us?" Matt was beginning to get angry. Natalie knew there was only so much she could keep from the young couple.

"Alesha" Natalie looked at the young girl "Matt" She was buying time and they knew it. "Morris is back in prison, on remand for shooting you and killing the prison guard. His idiot friend is back in jail, he broke the terms of his licence. But someone has access to not only our details but that of our family and friends. All I am saying is be very very careful" She raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Who?" Alesha asked.

"That is exactly what I intend to find out Alesha luv" Ronnie pushed himself away from his place by the wall. Matt was on his feet.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Natalie wanted to laugh as the younger man put on his best puppy dog eye impression.

"Oh no, you are still on the sick. Angie, you go with Ronnie. Find out where theses bloody flowers and cards came from. James, get this to trial for me as quickly as you can. I want this scumbag to join his or her friends behind bars as quickly as possible" She stood as Angie followed Matt and Ronnie out of the office. James nodded as he walked in to the outer office.

"You ok Natalie?" Alesha asked as she paused.

"Honestly, no I bloody well am not ok" Natalie was upset and angry. "Actually I am bloody terrified. Someone out there knows too much about us and I don't like it"

"What do we do?"

"Talk to Morris and see what he is up to. Donovan has to be behind this. He's even more twisted than Morris" Alesha sighed.

"Yeah I know. Look you keep an eye out." Natalie sighed. "Angie is taking Justine and going to stay with a friend. Both my boys are away for the weekend on a school trip so we're ok. Ronnie is staying with his sister and James is going to take Andy to his mother's. I just want us all to vary our routines" Natalie watched as Alesha nodded.

"I'm going to Matt's. He even said I can take the cat" She smiled slightly; she wanted to lighten the mood.

"You are taking your cat to Matt's flat? Well, it must be love" Natalie smiled as Alesha blushed.

"You know something?" She looked at the floor for a moment. "I think it is"

Matt was leaning on his desk talking to Ronnie, Angie and James as Alesha left the office. She smiled slightly as she saw James fold his arms across his chest and raise his eyebrows. Matt smiled slightly.

"We need a trial date James, and soon" She sighed "This has to be finished once and for all."

"We will have a date soon" James watched as Alesha became aware the team were watching her. "George called. We have a pre trial hearing in two days time. We'll get a date then"

"Bea McCardle verses James Steel, that is going to be interesting" Ronnie shook his head as Alesha raised her eyebrows. The trial was going to be a lot more personal than any of the team had thought.

**authors note. More soon, thank you for all the reviews. Next time, how will Matt and Alesha get on having to live together? Is Natalie safe? and will Ronnie get to see Liz again. Oh and there's the pretrial hearing which should be fun! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer not mine

Authors note. Sorry for the delay!

Bea verses James

Alesha stared at herself in the mirror, unhappy with the way her collar lay in her robes she was pulling at it as Bea McCardle walked in to the female changing area of the Robes Room. She smiled at the younger woman as Alesha gave up on the collar.

"You and James ready for this?" Her soft Irish accent almost sing song as she spoke. Alesha nodded. The truth was she felt far from happy to be there.

"It's just the pre-trial hearing Bea. Not the real thing" She stepped back.

"Mmm" Bea answered "But that's just it. Why are you even here? I thought George Castle and James Steel were the prosecuting counsel"

"They are. We are working on more than one case you know" Alesha smiled. "I just wanted to be around. I know I won't be able to go in the Court Room but I just wanted to be here" Alesha didn't know why she was telling her friend's ex wife why she was there. She knew she didn't have to.

"So? Wasn't it your boyfriend my client is alleged to have shot?" Bea smiled sweetly as a distinctly male voice could be heard from behind her.

"I think that is what you would call badgering the witness Beatrice. Alesha can be in this building if she wishes. She does work here" James stood in the doorway.

"Indeed" Bea smiled. Alesha smiled gratefully at James as he held the door open.

"So, are we ready?" James asked as Alesha slipped past him in to the main waiting area of the Court.

"Lead the way James, lead the way" Bea's heels clicked on the tile floor as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes, just sometimes he wondered how he ever fell for Bea McCardle let alone married her and had a child.

"It's my weekend to have Andy" He muttered as she raised her eyebrows.

"Calm down James. You'll see him, as soon as this bloody case is over and I know he's safe." She stopped in the doorway, inches from her ex husband.

"I'd never put him in danger!" James hissed.

"I know that! Of course I know that" Bea looked towards the outer room before turning back to James "But you know as well as I do that the man I am defending can't harm any of us, but his friends can. He _knows _James. He _knows _exactly who sent Matt and Alesha that card, who sent Angie and Natalie the flowers. And I have to defend him." She folded her arms. The disgust in her voice palpable.

"You believe he's guilty?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Bea shook her head "I think he shot Matt Devlin, scared Chloe Franklin and gave Ronnie Brooks the run around. Do I think he sent all that crap? No. You have to make him tell the truth. I have to fight you all the way. That's the way it is James" She stepped back as he smiled and shook his head. Bea would never change. She wanted to win and nothing was going to stop her, not even knowing her client was guilty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie sat on a bench overlooking the Thames eating a bag of chips as Matt sat down beside him.

"Give us a chip then" Matt stole one from the bag before Ronnie could protest.

"You are supposed to be on the sick" He looked at Matt over the top of his glasses.

"Yeah" He smiled "And you are supposed to be on a health kick"

"Point taken" Ronnie offered him another chip as Matt laughed. The pedestrians around them didn't take any notice. Matt smiled as he saw a dark haired woman walk past and link her arm through the arm of the serious looking man she was with. They both looked deep in conversation about something, both oblivious to anyone around them. He briefly wondered if he and Alesha would be like that in a few years.

"Who sent that stuff?" Matt asked.

"Dunno mate but I think I might know where to start" He scrunched the chip paper in his hands and stood as Matt followed him. "Remember Karl Donovan?"

"Yeah"

"Well he was staying with this right gobby bird, Tracey Evans. Think it might be worth checking if she has any friends at the flower shop" He walked off as Matt nodded. He looked back to see the bench where they had sat was now occupied by the brunette and her companion he had spotted earlier. Shaking his head he followed Ronnie - seeing the couple now on the bench he began to think that there was hope of him and Alesha really having a future.

James walked out of the Court Room with George Castle at his side. Both men were deep in conversation as Bea McCardle walked past them.

"See you on the 16th then" She smiled at her ex husband as George nodded once briefly.

"Look forward to it Ms McCardle" The older man answered gruffly as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the female Robe Room. Alesha stood as the woman walked past her.

"James? George?" She looked more nervous than George had seen her in a long time.

"Ah Alesha, you waited" He stated the obvious.

"Yes" She was holding both her hands as she looked at her superiors.

"We go to trial on charges of Murder, Attempted Murder, False Imprisonment and Perverting the Course of Justice. Alesha, Morris will pay for his crimes this time" George patted her shoulder as James pulled at the starched collar at his neck.

"Trial, Nov 16th" James answered her unspoken question as she closed her eyes and sighed. They had only stalled Morris and Donovan so far, now they had to make sure whatever vendetta he had against them was over for good.

**authors note. More soon. Next time the trial.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine**

Trial?

"Tracey Evans" Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as he watched his boss cross the CID office towards him. The usual hustle and bustle of the main office didn't seem to exist. The whole team were more subdued than normal. He didn't like it.

"What about her Ron?" Natalie folded her arms across her chest.

"Seems it wasn't our Morris she was living with. Well not officially anyway." He paused as Natalie raised an eyebrow. Angie joined them and sat in the seat where Matt would normally be.

"Go on" Natalie prompted.

"Well, after I sent our Mattie boy 'ome I went round there, spoke to 'er neighbour. Seems Tracey was Donovan's girlfriend. She's got form too" He handed Natalie a file.

"Petty theft, soliciting, possession of a class A drug with intent to supply" Natalie sighed as she read out the list. "I won't be introducing her to my son, that's for certain. What has this got to do with anything? I mean Donovan was out on licence. There's a fair chance he met the girl and then shacked up with her. I mean it happens" She watched as Ronnie looked decidedly pleased with himself.

"It does Ma'am, but what might be of interest to us is that she works for the local florist on the High Street." He watched as Angie and Natalie exchanged glances.

"What are you waiting for? Get this Tracey in the interview room. I'll get James over here to listen in." She returned to her office and picked up the phone as Angie grabbed her jacket.

"And where do you think you are going?" He turned to the young DS.

"Ron, you are not doing this without me. Matt is still on the sick and it isn't just your daughter her boyfriend's mate terrified is it?" She raised her eyebrows before storming past him. Ronnie shook his head and picked up his coat. He really hoped that his hunch turned out to have some mileage behind it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha was exhausted. She forced the key Matt had given her in to the door as she heard the radio blare out from the kitchen. The pre-trial hearing had been unsettling and she was glad she wasn't going home to an empty flat. Smoky walked up to her and began circling her ankles as she tried not to trip up over the cat.

"Hey" She scolded the cat who just purred. Alesha's heart melted a little as she bent down to stroke the cat. He had been a rescue cat from the local RSPCA shelter, rescued at a time when she felt she needed rescuing herself. Happy that he had been given the appropriate attention the grey moggie made his way to the kitchen where Matt was cooking dinner.

"Hello Delia" Alesha bit her lip at the sight of her boyfriend trying to cook with only one working arm. His right shoulder was still heavily bandaged.

"Oh that's nice" He smiled at her "I slave away in this kitchen and that's the thanks I get!" Alesha laughed as he tried to look offended. The smile in his eyes betrayed how he was really feeling. Alesha shrugged her coat off and draped it over the chair as he walked over to her.

"Beans on toast do not count as slaving away Matt Devlin and you know it" She smiled as he raised his eyebrows.

"It does when you're so high on painkillers you open the wrong tin by mistake" His good arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to him.

"What did you open?" She closed her eyes as he began drawing imaginary circles on the small of her back.

"Don't laugh"

"I wont laugh" Alesha tried to suppress a giggle.

"Well, you nearly had sweet corn on toast" He pulled a face as Alesha smiled more. "You said you wouldn't laugh" He pouted as Alesha closed the gap.

"Sorry, let me make it up to you" She kissed him as suddenly all thoughts of tea, sweet corn or otherwise was long forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You Tracey Evans?" Ronnie walked in to the small flower shop as a blonde woman wearing large hoop earrings served an elderly man. She ignored Ronnie and Angie until Angie finally has enough and pulls her ID badge out of her pocket.

"Tracey Evans?" Angie snapped. Ronnie raised his eyebrows. It had been a long time since he had seen Angie loose her temper with anyone. She rarely raised her voice, never mind snapped at people. The elderly man paid for his bouquet and left as the woman turned to them.

"What you want to know for?" Her cockney accent loud in the now silent shop.

"Because, luv we are the police" Ronnie stepped forward.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah so are you Tracey Evans or not?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Right, Angie luv do you mind if I do the honours?" He watched as his younger colleague shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Be my guest" Angie answered

"Tracey Louise Evans I am placing you under arrest for intimidation of witnesses and perverting the course of justice. You have the right to remain silent, if however you fail to say anything you may later rely on in Court.." Ronnie started as Angie cuffed her.

"This is ridiculous! Police brutality is what this is! My Karl told me about you thugs!" Tracey screamed as Angie calmly and quietly led her to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat in the observation room at the police station with Natalie and George as they watched the skinny blonde woman ignore Ronnie and Angie. Angie huffed as she folded her arms. Natalie smiled, she knew that she was missing Matt, working with Ronnie could be difficult. But she was determined that he wouldn't be back on duty until the trial was over. She had to know he was fit for duty. She glanced at James as he stared intently at the small monitor.

"We have a case then yeah?" She watched as James' eyes never left the screen.

"Yeah" He answered "We'd have a stronger case if she confesses to sending the card and flowers."

"Witness intimidation? Yeah that makes it seem like Donovan and Morris have a grudge against up" Natalie could see his reasoning. From watching the monitors she could also see that Ronnie was beginning to loose his temper. She watched as her Detective Sergeant stood and walked to the door. The tension in the room was palpable as Ronnie could be seen to loosen his tie. He leant against the wall as Angie folded her hands on the table.

"You see Tracey luv. I really aint that bothered about a few poxy flowers and a manky card. Bad taste yeah but not the end of the world." He paused as Angie frowned. She wasn't following him but she knew if Matt had been there he would have got what was happening immediately.

"Why am I 'ere then?" She folded her arms. Ronnie smiled.

"Oh so you did send them. Right Tracey" He walked back to his chair and sat down "You better drop all this no comment nonsense and start telling us the truth because trust me while I don't really give a toss about a few manky flowers sent by some sick little girlfriend of Karl Donovan my DI does. So unless you want to go to court again I suggest you tell us what happened between Donovan, Morris and you because right now I'm thinking you aint the brains in that little operation" Ronnie folded his arms as Tracey opened and closed her mouth.

"It's ok" Angie smiled "Take your time"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Told you 'e was good" Natalie smiled as George and James both nodded. They had seen everything in the Interview Room. George clapped his hands and stood up.

"Charge her with perverting the course of justice and harassment. We'll put her in the stand" George was out the door as Natalie stood up. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. They were finally going to trial. Soon the whole Morris debacle would be over. Soon.

**author's note. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer not mine

Authors note. Sorry for the delay!(again!)

November 16th

The sun seeped through the blinds as Alesha closed her eyes. She really didn't want it to be morning, not yet. She heard Matt groan slightly as he turned in the bed. She kept her eyes closed as Matt draped his arm over her.

"Morning" She mumbled as he opened his eyes to stare at her. She opened her eyes reluctantly.

"You ok?" She asked as she saw his wince. His shoulder was still healing. He smiled at her concern as he gently pushed a little of her unruly black haor away from her face.

"'Lesh" He kissed her forehead "Stop worrying about me."

"You go on the stand today Matt. You are going to give evidence against the man that tried to kill you" She watched as Matt suddenly grew serious. He hated the idea of facing Morris again. He hated the idea that the thug would be in the same room as Alesha but knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah I know. I'm not worried about that. I know the defence are going to try to rip me to shreds. Been in the stand before remember? It's you and Chloe I'm worried about" He watched as Alesha sat up and hugged her knees. She nodded slightly.

"Remember I've had to give evidence too. I know being on the other side of the fence isn't fun" She buried her head in her knees as memories of being cross-examined during Merick's trial came back to haunt her. She shuddered as she felt Matt's arm around her.

"I know" He kissed her bare shoulder "I know". Alesha sighed as he pulled her in to his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie stood on the steps of the Old Bailey as he waited for James and George to arrive. The cold November air chilled him to his bones as he wondered what would happen in the Court Room. He looked along the street to see Chloe and Liz exit a taxi a few feet away from him. Liz caught his eye and smiled.

"Hello Ron" She ushered her daughter ahead of her.

"Liz, hiya Chloe luv" He smiled as the young girl just nodded. It was clear she was terrified. "It'll be ok, all you got to do is tell the truth"

"I know" She almost whispered.

"Any sign of Danny?" He asked as she shook her head sadly.

"No"

"Touchy subject Ron" Liz sighed as her daughter walked on ahead "I heard her on the phone to him last night. He isn't coming home till Christmas"

"Hang on, I thought things were serious between those two. Surely he could get some leave to support her now? I mean he's on an oil rig not in the army!" Ronnie hissed as Liz shrugged.

"Like I said touchy subject. Seems she told him about you and me. That you're her dad."

"And?"

"Seems he doesn't like the idea of both his in-laws being coppers" She shoved her hands in her pockets as she watched Chloe walk up to Alesha and Kate. Matt's little sister had insisted on being there, even though she didn't have to give evidence. The hustle and bustle of the Court house made it difficult to hold a conversation in the atrium. Ronnie sighed as he watched the three younger women chat as Alesha ushered them across to the Witness Protection room where they were all going to wait until their names were called.

xxxxxxxxxxx

James stood in the Robe Room thinking about the questions he would be asking as George walked in.

"James"

"Morning George" He pulled on the starch collar as he got ready for court.

"Ready for this?" George smiled slightly as he saw the look in James' eye.

"Oh I'm ready" He picked up the stack of files in front of him as he walked out of the door. George shook his head slightly. He knew how much James enjoyed the trial, especially when he had the defendant and their counsel on the rocks. Smiling as he picked up his own set of files George began to feel slightly sorry for Bea McCardle and her clients. He knew she was good but James was better. He checked his appearance in the mirror before following his younger colleague to the court room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie had wanted the case over with quickly. The stress was beginning to get to her team. She could see it in their faces as they all waited in the police room outside the Court. Angie seemed to have lost her spark, clearly worried about little Justine she read her statement quietly while Ronnie sat and folded his arms in the corner. Natalie could see he was concerned, even if those of them that didn't know him would assume he didn't care at all.

"Ron?" Natalie took the seat next to him.

"Yes Guv?" He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"You ok?"

"Yes Guv. Thanks" He turned slightly.

"You are going to be able to keep it together when when you get in that court room?" Natalie knew how much discovering Chloe was his daughter, finding Liz again and seeing Matt shot in front of him had affected him. He finally turned to face her as she spoke.

"Look, Ma'am" He took a deep breath "I am fine. I am ready to see that little scum bag goes to prison for the rest of his natural"

"Good" Natalie sighed as the Court Officer walked in.

"Can we have DI Natalie Chandler in Court Room 3 please" The young woman looked around as Natalie nodded and stood up. Angie smiled slightly at her as she stepped past. The door opened wider as Matt and Alesha walked in.

"Thought you would be in the Witness Protection Room with Kate and the others" Natalie watched as the younger man smiled slightly.

"No, Guv." He watched as she smiled back at him "I'm still a copper aint I? Alesha is still CPS" She nodded as she followed the now impatient court officer out of the room.

"You sit down son" Ronnie felt a weight lift from him "You are exactly where you belong, both of you"

Alesha squeezed Matt's hand slightly as they both took a seat near Ronnie. All they could do now was wait.

**Authors note. Just a short chapter. More soon. Thanks for the reviews, please let me know what you think x**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer not mine

Under Pressure

Natalie was glad to get out of the witness stand. She had forgotten how many times she had appeared in Court to give evidence but rarely had she taken a case so much to heart. She loved her team as if they were family and the thought that a young officer like Matt Devlin could be shot in cold blood made her feel sick. It also made her feel unbelievably angry. He was a good officer and had been trying to protect Chloe Franklin, yet Bea McCardle had tried to suggest otherwise. _Bea McCardle of all people moralising to me! After what happened with her and James! _Natalie shook her head as she leant against the wooden door of the court house, she knew there was no way she would be allowed to speak to any of her team until after they had given evidence. All she could to was head off to the cafe on the third floor in the hope they had some decent coffee.

"Ma'am?" The young court officer that had collected her from the police waiting room smiled as Natalie looked at her. The shorter woman now looking so much younger.

"Yes?"

"You can't see any of your team now I am afraid. They just called your DS onto the stand" She smiled slightly.

"Thankyou, I am aware of what's allowed. Which DS?"

"The female one"

"Angie. Please ask her to meet me in the canteen when she's done. Same goes for my other officers. Thanks" Natalie walked away, hoping that Angie didn't let the emotions of the case overwhelm her. Morris had personally attacked each of them. She knew they were all feeling the pressure of the case and a good defence counsel would exploit it. An exeptional one like Bea McCardle would destroy them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt sat next to Alesha in the police waiting room. He really wanted to get out of there, to take Alesha and leave. Anywhere was better than facing the scum that had terrified them all. He closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of the bullet hit his body as he hit the floor, he remembered Ronnie stood over him ordering him to open his eyes. He shook his head,_ bossy git_ he smiled to himself as Alesha sighed.

"Lesh?"

"Mmm?"

"You ok?"

"I hate waiting thats all. Hate all this waiting around. I really want to be in there with James doing my job not waiting round out here" She huffed as Matt smiled.

"You are doing your job luv" Ronnie spoke up as she narrowed her eyes.

"Eh?"

"Looking after our Matty boy there" He smiled as Matt's eyes widened "Cause Alesha luv, if you weren't sat there he'd be pacing up and down doing my nerves in so by looking after 'im you are saving my sanity at least" Ronnie returned to reading the paper he had picked up as Alesha shook her head. Matt squeezed her hand as she caught his eye. It was then the court officer walked back in to the room.

"DS Ronald Brooks?" Ronnie closed his eyes, only his dear old mum had called him Ronald "DS Brooks?"

He sighed as he dumped the tattered copy of the Sun on the desk and stood up to face the young woman.

"Come on then, lead the way" He followed the younger woman out of the room as Alesha watched them go. It would soon be her turn to step on the stand. Part of her was pleased that James and George were the ones that would be questioning her for the Prosecution but part of her was wary that Bea would be on the opposing counsel. She'd been up against the woman before and it still amazed her that James had ever seen anything in the woman. _Will me and Matt end up like that? Hating the very sight of each other but having to see each other through work._ Alesha closed her eyes as Matt watched, wondering what was going through his girlfriend's mind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie stared at Morris as he took the oath. He was glad the man had the guts to look him in the eye. So much had happened since they had found the drugs in his car during the original case. Donovan stared at the floor in the dock next to him. Ronnie watched as Morris finally looked away as Bea walked towards the witness box.

"So, Sargaent Brooks" Bea started as Ronnie turned to face him. "You were the officer that arrested Jimmy Morris on both occasions"

"Thats right, yes" Ronnie answered.

"You were there when he shot DS Matthew Devlin. It was you that called for an ambulance and administered first aid?"

"No, I er. We were there to speak to the Morris' son's girlfriend. We knew she as in danger and when we got there we found him holding the girl at gunpoint. Matt was shot trying to get him to put the gun down. Chloe called the ambulance while I tried to give first aid" Ronnie felt sick at the memory. The fear that Matt would die in front of him and that Morris was still somewhere out there with a gun.

"And how did that make you feel?" Her soft Irish accent clear in the courtroom.

"Well, I weren't too 'appy about it as you can imagine" Ronnie answered as he saw the Judge smirk slightly.

"No. However, you claim the gunman was my client. If that is the case why did you not arrest him while you had the chance?" Bea knew she was goading him.

"OBJECTION!" James was on his feet "Counsel is leading the witness. How could DS Brooks be expected to carry out the arrest as planned with his partner apparently dying at his feet?" James glared at his ex wife as she smirked.

"Withdrawn" Bea turned and walked back to her seat "No further questions"

The Judge sighed. She knew the history between James and Bea and had no desire to see the former married couple take their petty disagreements out on each other in her court. The trial was supposed to last for three days and she knew it was going to be a long day. She watched as James stood and walked towards the bench.

"DS Brooks" James started "Would you say that Jimmy Morris and Karl Donovan are dangerous men? Men capable of not only escaping from prison but of tracking down those people that they believe were responsible for putting them in prison?"

"Yes"

"You watched Jimmy Morris terrify a young girl, Chloe Franklin. You watched him shoot your partner at point blank range. You were witness to an attempted murder and a potential kidnapping, in your statement you said it was your belief that twenty year old Chloe Franklin was so terrified by Morris that she was unable to get away from him when he broke in to her mother's house and pointed a gun at her. You arrested both men, found Karl Donovan to have a large quantity of Class A drugs on him? You also found him to be in breach of his conditions for being released on licence" James watched as Ronnie nodded.

"Yes"

"No further questions" James smiled as Ronnie relaxed. James couldn't help but smile. Sometimes it was nice to know that even though Bea McCardle was exellent at her job, he was better. George rolled his eyes as he saw the younger man take a seat. It seemed that it was going to be a long case. There were still a number of people due to go on the stand and it was still only lunchtime on day one. He stared straight ahead as the Judge stood and adjourned the case until lunch. It was a going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bea McCardle followed James towards the robe room as he left George and headed in to the male changing room. She smiled as she saw him take off his top robe and wig.

"Bea" He sighed as he turned towards her.

"James" She smiled back.

"I'll pick Andy up from school on Friday as planned. I'll have him back by 4 on Sunday" He started going through his briefcase as she nodded.

"Ok, he's looking forward to it. If I hear one more thing about that bloody football match you promised to take him to I'll scream" She shook her head. James couldn't help but smile.

"I told you he'd be an Arsenal fan"

"James, look this case" She rested her head on the wooden doorframe as she stared at him.

"What about it?"

"It's awful, I know you know the officers involved but I have to do my job" Bea smiled slightly as James became serious once more "I know Alesha was involved. I know what you feel for that girl"

"No Beatrice, don't you start playing these games. Yes I know the people involved. So do you. Yes Alesha was involved. She is my friend, that is all. A friend"

"If you say so James" Bea held his gaze as he walked towards her.

"A friend. Not sure you know the concept Bea." He watched as she glared at him "And before you start even trying to fathom out the fact that Alesha Phillips and I are friends as well as colleagues I suggest you remember it was you sleeping with a so called friend of mine that ended our marriage. Now, if you don't mind I would like you to leave."

"Hit a nerve James"

"Committed adultery recently Bea?"

"Touche" She stepped back as James closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie sat in the court cafeteria as Natalie placed a coffee in front of him. The lunchtime rush was beginning to stress out the middle aged woman on the tills as people began lining up to pay for their lunch.

"Ma'am" He looked up as Natalie sat down.

"Have you talked to your Chloe yet?"

"No, she's on the stand after me. Hope they don't keep her on there long. Poor kid, been through enough" He sighed as Natalie nodded. He really wanted to talk to Liz. His daughter Sarah had been asking alot of questions since he had told her about Chloe. He hoped the girls would get along.

"Yeah" Natalie watched as Angie took a seat next to her.

"He's not going to get away with it this time" Angie opened her can of diet coke as Natalie nodded.

"No, luv 'e ain't getting away wiv nothing" Ronnie glared as Bea McCardle walked in to the room. "Morris and his croanies have taken the mick long enough. He's not getting away with this one"

He watched as the Defense Counsel smirked before walking past him. He knew Alesha and Matt had to go on the stand in the next few hours. He just hoped his younger friend could cope with seeing the man that had tried to kill him and terrify his girlfriend. Only time wouold tell.

**A/N Can Matt and Alesha cope with going on the stand? What will happen between Bea and James and what will the verdict be? More soon. Please review xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Breaking Point?**

Matt sat in the police romm waiting patiently for his name to be called. He was not looking forward to facing Morris in the court room but knew he had to. He rested his head back against the grey wall as he wondered exactly how Alesha was coping with giving evidence. He hoped Bea McCardle wasn't living up to her reputation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James watched as his friend took the oath. Once again he was reminded exactly how young his friend was. He had always known Alesha was tougher than she looked. Everything that had happened with Merrik was testament to exactly how strong she really was. He could see how nervous she was as Bea approached the stand.

"Miss Philips, can you tell the Court how you came to be aware of my client?" Bea started.

"At the time I was the Junior Crown Prosecutor at his trial" Alesha tried not to look at the man that had put Matt in Intensive Care.

"You feel he was guilty of the original charges?" Bea's soft Irish accent made the question seem alot more innocent than it really was. Alesha stared at her for a moment before answering.

"No" Alesha heard the gasps around the court. James and George glanced at each other, unsure what Alesha was going to say next. The young woman stared at Bea as Bea widened her eyes in surprise.

"I think you better elaborate on that answer"

"I do not believe Jimmy Morris is guilty of the crimes he was originally found guilty for. I know he is. Like he is guilty now. He shot Matt Devlin, he terrorised Chloe Franklin and he got his mate's girlfriend to send me a sympathy card. I know he is guilty." Alesha glared at the shorter Irish woman as Bea nodded once.

"That, don't you agree if for the Jury to decide" Bea smiled slightly as James cleared his throat. He could see Alesha shaking slightly as he got to his feet.

"OBJECTION!" He yelled as Bea merely rolled her eyes. "Counsel is goading the witness"

"Sustained" The Judge was beginning to get annoyed with the tit for tat power games between the two divorcees. "Ms McCardle, you are to temperate your questions to what is actually relevant"

"Yes your honor" Bea glanced at Alesha glanced across at George relieved that he was the one that was going to be questionning her. He got to his feet and walked towards the witness box as Alesha seemed to visibly calm herself.

"Now" he smiled slightly "Tell me Alesha. Do you have any reason to believe that the man accused may not have committed the crimes? Did you not take a phone call telling you that Matthew Devlin was injured?"

"Yes I did"

"Can you elaborate on that? Where were you?"

"I was in work. I was at my office. I work for the Crown Prosecution Service as a Junior Prosecutor" Alesha answered.

"Indeed" George was warming to his theme "And that phone call led you to believe one friend was hurt and the other dead?"

"It suggested as much. I only found out what happened when DI Natalie Chandler called the office. She told us that Matt was in hospital and that Chloe and Ronnie were unhurt but upset" Alesha braved a glance at the defendant who just smirked. She wanted to cry but the pure anger she felt at seeing Morris in the same room as her made her want to scream.

"I have a record of the 999 call made by Chloe Franklin. The hostage that was terrified by Jimmy Morris. Just 20 years old. Members of the journey you heard her statement earlier. It was that phone call that saved the young policeman's life" George stated.

"Yes" Alesha answered.

"I have no further questions for Ms Philips. However, due to the nature of the call I am about to play I would like her to leave the room, as I would like Kate Devlin to leave the public gallery" He stared at the Judge who nodded.

"Miss Devlin, please leave the room. You too Ms Phillips. Thank you for your statement and testonomy" She smiled kindly as both women left the court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie walked along the corridor in search of a decent coffee machine. She really wanted the case to be over. She wanted to be back in her own office, going through tedious paper work. Anything was better than waiting for the Jury to retire. If anyone asked all she was doing was looking for coffee, in reality she was looking to see if Alesha and Matt had been called in to the witness box. She was worried about the young couple before the court case started. Now, after seeing Ronnie and Angie in the canteen after leaving the court she was even more concerned. Frowning she saw the young Crown Prosecutor lean against the wall opposite the court.

"Alesha?" She tilted her head slightly to look at the younger woman.

"They sent me and Kate out" Alesha sighed

"Oh? Where is Kate?"

"She went to the loo. She's not dealing with this very well. Matt is her brother" Alesha sighed.

"Well, no" Natalie sighed "I don't suppose she is. You? How are you dealing with it?"

Alesha sighed as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. Natalie pulled her in to a hug as the tears that had been threatening finally fell. "Oh luv" Natalie sighed.

"I could have lost him" She pulled back as Natalie nodded.

"Yeah I know" Natalie sighed "Tough boy our Matt. He's fine, he'll be fine. C'mon" She led Alesha back to the canteen, all hope of semi decent coffee forgotten as they saw Ronnie leave the gents and walk towards them.

"Eh? What's this for?" He smiled slightly as Alesha scrubbed the last of the tears away from her cheeks.

"Being silly" Alesha sighed.

"No luv, it aint silly at all. Our Matty boy on the stand now?" He ushered both women in to the canteen.

"Yeah I think he's next"

"Good. Now get some coffee and food inside you. Can't 'av you fainting off on us" He sighed as Natalie walked towards the counter leaving him with Alesha for a moment.

"He'll be ok"

"Yea. Yes of course he will. And Morris is going down for a very long time. And this time the little scumbag is staying where 'e is put" Alesha raised her eyebrows. She had hardly ever heard Ronnie snap. "No luv, I aint 'aving it. I put a case together and someone goes to prison I expect them to bloody well stay there for the duration of their sentance. Escaping, as much as anything it's a bloody cheek thats what it is" He watched as Alesha rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ron"

"Yes well. He aint going to be in a position to book a summer holiday for the next few years. It's our Matt I'm worried about"

"You just said he's going to be fine" Alesha frowned.

"Yeah" Ronnie sighed as he pushed his glasses further up his nose "An' he is. We're just going to 'ave to keep an eye on 'im thats all"

"Well I'm not going anywhere" Alesha smiled as Ronnie nodded.

"Good girl. Neither am I"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N More soon! Will Matt be ok? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer not mine. **

Facing the Enemy

Matt took a deep breath. He knew George would play the tape of the 999 call Chloe had made. He felt sorry for the young girl. She had been caught up in something she really had no business being caught with. She was only a kid and as it had turned out she was Ronnie's oldest. He smiled slightly as he remembered Ronnie telling him about Liz and then Chloe when he had been drugged up on Morphine in the ITU. For a moment he had thought it was the drugs in his system that had made him think half of what Ronnie had told him had been all in his mind. Shaking his head he waited for the Court Officer to call him to the Witness Box. He sighed, now it was inevitable, he would face the man that had almost killed him he decided to just get on with it. There was no point in worrying anymore. If Alesha and Ronnie could face Jimmy Morris, if his baby sister could sit in the public gallery and listen to everything that had happened he could go in the court with his head held high and tell the truth. He was doing his job, a job he is good at when the suspect tried to kill him. It was as horrible and as simple as that. He smiled slightly as the impossibly young Court Officer walked in to the room.

"Ah Matthew Devlin?"

"No one calls me that. It's Matt" He smiled. The young woman in front of him flushed slightly and he could practically feel Alesha and Angie rolling their eyes at him.

"Matt, they want you in Court now"

"Right, lets go then" He stood and followed the young woman. The next few minutes were going to be difficult. He knew Bea McCardle wouldn't be a pushover but he knew that James Steel and George Castle would also be pushing. He suddenly felt very weak and just hoped he could get through the cross examination that was to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha felt sick with nerves as she thought of Matt stood in the witness box. She knew he had given evidence a million times. But this was different. He had been unusually quiet over the last couple of days and Alesha was worried. It wasn't that Matt was a very loud person to start with but so much had gone on in the last year that she had begun to see a change in her normally relaxed boyfriend. _Well, she thought what do you expect? All that stuff with Morris last time, then Pete killing himself and now this. _She sighed as Natalie looked over at her.

"Alesha, listen to me" Natalie stared at her. She was aware that Ronnie was now paying for the coffee he and Angie had gone to buy a few minutes earlier. It seemed the woman at the till was more stressed out than ever, Ronnie could be heard telling her to keep her hair on. The comment didn't go down well and Ronnie and Angie made a hasty retreat back to their friends as Angie shot him a death glare. Natalie merely raised an eyebrow as she spoke to Alesha.

"Matt is a strong boy. He can do this" Natalie sighed as Ronnie placed her tea in front of her while Alesha took the coffee mug gratefully.

"Dunno know whats the matter with frosty knickers on the til but she aint 'appy" Ronnie sat next to Natalie as Angie rolled her eyes.

"Might have helped if you had some change and didnt pay for four drinks with a £20 note"

"Legal tender, whats her problem?" Ronnie was definately miffed.

"Anyway" Natalie tried to bring them back on track. "James and George aren't going to let Bea rip Matt to shreads. They know what they are doing"

"I know" Alesha sipped her coffee.

"He'll be fine luv" Angie smiled slightly as Natalie and Ronnie exchanged glances.

"I feel sick" Alesha excused herself and left the room quickly. The three remaining police officers stared at each other as Ronnie got to his feet.

"Promised Matty boy I'd look after her" He walked out of the room determined to find the younger woman. Ronnie Brooks did not break his promises.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood in the Witness Box. He felt sick but knew there was no way he was going to let the man in the dock realise what was going on. He stared directly at James. He had hoped that James would be the one to question him but it seemed like Bea was going to get in there first. He sighed as he quietly hoped Alesha and Kate were ok. He knew his sister was back in the public gallery and knew that she had no heard everything about the day he was shot and now his baby sister was going to hear what he had to say.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie felt slightly awkward stood outside the women's toilets. It wasn't where he had expected to find himself late on a Friday afternoon. Two women had already left the toilets, shooting him dirty looks. Enough was enough. He pushed the door open slightly and called Alesha's name.

"Alesha?" He hoped he was right and she had gone to the toilets. "Lesha? Get out 'ere or I am coming in" When there was no answer Ronnie did the only thing he could. He took a deep breath and walked in to the toilets.

Alesha stood over the sink staring at the mirror. She was fighting not to cry but knew she was loosing the battle. Ronnie walked across to her and pulled her in to his arms.

"Hey, thats enough" He hugged her as she screwed her eyes shut. Suddenly Ronnie realised she was only a few years older than Chloe. He wanted to ask how old she was but knew it wasn't the time. _What is she? 27? 28? Not much more than a kid and she gets all this put on her shoulders. It isn't right. I know Matt's only 30. Haven't these kids seen enough? _He thought as he held her. He stepped back and held her by her shoulders.

"Ronnie I"

"None of this. That piece of scum is going to prison. You know it. I know it and that little scum himself knows it. He ain't getting out this time" Ronnie held her gaze as she nodded.

"I know. It's just. Matt." She gulped her sentances out as she tried not to cry.

"Matt Devlin" He smiled as he said his mate's name. "You know how rare it is for a British police officer to be shot in the line of duty? This ain't the bleedin Bronx luv" She raised an eyebrow as she listened to him. "Well it's even more rare for a police officer shot in the line of duty to survive. I ain't never known it before. He's a strong boy. He's been through worse than this, you know that. Him and Kate are made of strong stuff."

"Bea McCardle is brilliant" Alesha narrowed her eyes as she thought of her friend's ex wife.

"Yeah she is. I know she's bloody good but George and James are better" Ronnie smiled as Alesha smiled back. She knew he was right. The three of them could be unstoppable when they wanted to be. There wasnt a team of prosecutors that had a better record. She was proud of her team and all the hard work they put in to get justice for the victims. Ronnie led her out of the toilets. He muttered something about getting himself arrested if he stayed in there much longer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie and Angie walked towards the court room. The young court officer had warned them the Jury would be deliberating soon. It wouldn't be long til Matt was dismissed from the court. They took a seat back in the police waiting room as Alesha decided to wait in the main atrium. She wanted to see Matt the moment he left the court room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stared at Morris. He was relieved that Bea seemed to be going easier on him than he had expected. He answered Bea's question as the Judge watched him.

"So" Bea walked towards him "Sargeant Devlin" He turned his attention back to the petite Irish woman in front of him. "You made no attempt to get the gun from my client?"

"No"

"Why was that?"

"He was pointing the gun at the girl. At Chloe. I thought I could talk him in to putting the gun down. I just wanted him to get the gun away from the girl. She was terrified" Matt desperately wanted to get out of the witness box. He knew Kate was staring at him. He knew she would be in tears but there was no way he could look at his little sister. He had told her to stay away, he had always tried to protect her but she had insisted on being there. In a way he was proud of her for doing it but in another way he wished she had gone back to Newcastle where he knew she was safe.

"So, you tried to talk him down as you are trained to do so" Bea stated.

"Yes thats right"

"You made no attempt to physically take the gun?"

"No"

"Thank you. No more questions" Everyone was surprised when Bea walked straight back to her bench and sat down, shooting James a slight smile as he wondered what his ex wife was playing at this time.

Ronnie glanced out the door at Alesha. She was stood with her arms folded as she stared at the closed door of the court. She was waiting for the tell tale signs that the Jury had been sent to consider their verdict. _What was to decide? _Alesha thought _Morris is a convicted criminal. He escaped from prison and shot my Matt. They have to find him guilty. Its attempted murder. Wounding with intent? Yeah right._ She stepped forwards as the court officer she met earlier appeared.

"You with the Morris v the Crown trial?"

"Yes"

"The Judge is just saying her piece. They'll be out in five minutes" The blonde smiled.

"Thank you."

"No worries" The girl smiled broadly as she walked across to the police witness room to tell the others. It was then that Matt appeared from the court looking a little pale and very tired.

"Matt?" Alesha called his name as he turned and walked towards him.

"Hiya" He smiled as he buried his face in her shoulder as his arms found their way around her waist.

"It's over. It's over" She whispered in his ear. The court officer looked on and shook her head. _See, Cath. All the good ones are married or gay _She thought to herself as she walked across to the next courtroom. Another trial would start in the next few minutes.

"Is it? Is it ever going to be over?" He pulled back from Alesha as he spoke. Her arms still loosely around his neck.

"He wont be able to hurt anyone ever again" Alesha sounded more determined than she had in a long time. It was then that Kate and the others joined them.

"That Irish bird is a bit of a spiky witch" Kate stated as she folded her arms. "Felt like smaking her in her mouth, talking to you like that!"

"That never fixed anything did it? She's ok. Just doing her job" Matt sighed.

"Yeah" James laughed slightly as he joined the couple. "The verdict should be in in the next few hours. I suggest we all get something to eat before we get called back in"

"Good idea James old son. Look I'm just gonna talk to Liz and my Chloe. I'll see you in a bit yeah?" Ronnie nodded as Matt smiled. He walked off in the direction of the young woman and her mother as the others began to walk back to the canteen.

"Lesh?"

"Mmm?" Alesha looked at Matt.

"Let's go for a walk. I need to get out of here" Matt looked shy for a moment. He knew Kate was ok with Angie. She had made friends with the DC when he was in hospital. Now he just wanted to get out of the building. Alesha took his hand and nodded.

"Right, where do you want to go?" She smiled as they walked towards the door. The snow that greated them was a surprise after being in a windowless court room and for the first time in days Matt smiled properly.

"The park? C'mon"

Alesha nodded and gripped his hand. Maybe Ronnie was right. Maybe everything was going to be ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N Last chaper The Verdict very soon. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. More very soon I promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Verdict?**

Alesha hadn't realised it was snowing until she stepped outside the court. She was just glad to get away from the austere building. She knew Matt felt the same. Matt instinctively took her hand as they walked across the street. The snow had obviously been falling for a while as cars and buses seemed to have difficulty negotiating the wintry London streets. Alesha smiled as Matt looked at her.

"What?" Alesha looked up. She could sense him smiling at her as they crossed the road. He shook his head.

"Just nice to see you smiling that's all" He returned her smile as she squeezed his hand.

"I was just worried that's all" She sighed "Oh God Matt" She closed her eyes as he hugged her to him.

"Hey" He kissed her hair as he held her. The snow was beginning to settle and he wondered if a walk had been the best idea. All he knew was he had to get out of the court for a while. Alesha wrapped her arms around him as commuters passed them.

"Sorry" Alesha mumbled in to his coat. "I just, the thought of you in that hospital" She sniffed as he stepped back slightly.

"What is it?" He knew Alesha too well "C'mon Lesh, this is me" He knew the Court Prosecutor didn't like to talk about her feelings, even with him she could be guarded at times. Alesha sighed.

"It's nothing"

"No it isn't" He smiled slightly "Ronnie said you were feeling ill. Some woman in court was moaning about some creep hanging round the women's toilets. I thought it would be him" Alesha smiled as he spoke. Ronnie had been a little obvious about that. He had been mortified when two women had seen him leave the women's toilets with Alesha looking upset.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Stop changing the subject"

"I was _late _that's all. I thought I might have been" Alesha shrugged Matt stood still in shock for a moment.

"Late?" He knew she was referring to the one thing they had never talked about. They hadn't been together very long. He didn't know what to say for a moment but he couldn't help the soppy grin that was beginning to creep over his face.

"But I'm not. I was going to tell you. I was going to buy a test tomorrow. Look I didn't want to tell you, not until after today. I just wanted to get today out of the way" Alesha could see the shock pass across Matt's face.

"But"

"No I'm not pregnant" Alesha sighed. Matt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He looked out over the Thames, surprised at how far they had walked from the Court. Alesha looked away as they spotted another couple deep in conversation sit on the bench she had intended on leading Matt to. The brunette woman seemed a little unhappy with the man she was with, the man in turn looked like he had no idea what to say or do. Snippets of conversation could be heard as the brunette seemed to be lost for words as the man said something about giving him a chance and walked away, leaving the brunette stunned. Turning back to Matt she closed her eyes. He had been silent for too long. She sighed. At that moment she knew how the man walking past them on the embankment felt.

"Say something Matt" Alesha turned to him.

"Lesh, I dunno what to say" He sighed "For some stupid reason I think I'm really disappointed"

"That I didn't tell you?" Alesha closed her eyes "I just wanted to get Morris' trial over with but then I was going to buy a test. I told you that"

"Lesh" He hugged her again, holding her as tight as he could "No I mean disappointed that you're not, that we're not" He didn't think he was explaining himself very well. Alesha started laughing.

"You are a softie really aren't you Matt Devlin?" She looked up and smiled as he pretended to look offended.

"Maybe, but please don't tell Ronnie" He laughed as she leant up and kissed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie looked at his watch as Chloe sat opposite him. He was still a little nervous about talking to the young girl. He knew she was his daughter but he didn't know much about her. Liz smiled as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Look Ronnie" Liz started as Chloe sipped her drink. "It's ok. Things will settle down. I know it's all a bit new"

"Yeah" Chloe sighed

"You're right there luv, but I just wish I'd known about you sooner" He looked at Chloe as she nodded.

"I should have told you Ronnie, but you knew why I didn't. Chloe's turned out alright. I think she had anyway" Liz touched her daughter's hand. "Good job, nice fella"

"I can see that" Ronnie smiled. Chloe leant back in her chair and sighed. Liz shook her head; the mannerisms were so much like Ronnie that it was scary. She smiled slightly as Ronnie and Chloe started to chat away as if they had been together all their lives. She told him about calling Danny and how she had finished the relationship. Ronnie smiled, he was glad she had finished with him. He had a feeling Danny wasn't good enough for her, especially if he couldn't get off work to support her at the trial.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt held Alesha's hand as they walked along the embankment. He really didn't want to go back in to the court. He wasn't even sure he had to. Sighing he stopped by a van selling burgers. Alesha groaned. Her stomach already reacting to the smell of burgers and onions. Matt pulled her to him and kissed her hair.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah go on then" She smiled as him as her mobile began ringing. "James" She sighed as she answered the phone. Matt instantly became quiet. He knew this was the call they had been waiting for. He forgot the coffee as he watched Alesha.

"We need to go back to the court" Alesha sighed. "The verdict is in"

"Right, well Lesh, this is it"

**A/N last chapter up soon. Thankyou for sticking with me, I know this story has dragged on a bit. Thanks for the reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Final Statement**

Ronnie looked around the packed courtroom. He knew James had called Alesha but there was no sign of her or Matt. He glanced across to Kate and shrugged. The tall brunette looked a little annoyed that her brother wasn't in the court room as the various police officers and members of the public began settling down. The jurors quietly made their way in to the room and took their seats. Ronnie frowned as he realised the head Juror was not much older than his Sarah. Sighing he began to wonder what would happen. Had their testomonies been enough to make sure Morris went back to prison for a long time? There was nothing to be done now, all he could do was hope. He smiled slightly as Angie and Natalie joined him and sat down.

"Ok Ma'am?" He looked at Natalie who just nodded.

"Where's Matt?" Angie looked around as the court began to settle. She rolled her eyes as she saw Alesha and Matt slip in to the court just as the court officer ordered everyone to stand. Matt shrugged his shoulders as James turned and caught Alesha's eye. Both glanced at Bea who was looking just a little too smug for Alesha'a liking. It was then Matt began to feel nervous, he closed his eyes for a moment as Alesha squeezed his hand.

"You ok?"

"In the next ten minutes I will be" He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha bit her bottom lip as the Judge summed up the case so far. Morris smirked at them in the dock. She really wanted to jump from where she was sat and hit the man smirking at her. She hated what he had done to her and Matt. She hated how he had terrified them all. She heard Ronnie mutter next to her as the foreman of the Jury was instructed to stand. All eyes fell on the petite blonde woman in her early twenties. It was clear she was nervous.

"In the matter of ABH have you all reached a verdict in which you are all agreed?" The Judge watched as the young woman nodded.

"Yes"

"What say you?"

"Guilty" Matt let out a sigh of relief at the verdict. It was only the first of the charges, but whatever happened now it was clear that time would be added to the sentance he was still supposed to be serving. The court room was silent as the guilty verdict was repeated for the offences of obstructing justice and unlawful imprisonment. Chloe could be heard crying quietly. Ronnie turned to see Liz hugging her daughter as she rested her head on her shoulder. Suddenly Chloe looked a lot younger than her 20 years. Alesha sighed as she glanced at James. He was smiling slighlty as the case seemed to be going their way. She knew him too well not to see that he was enjoying seeing their hard work pay off. It also helped that his ex wife was now looking more contrite than smug.

"In relation to possession of a firearm and attempted murder of Matthew James Devlin, what say you?" The Judge's eyes never wavered from the young woman in front of her. None of the others in the court could drag their eyes away from the young woman. Matt felt Alesha squeeze his hand. For a moment he wondered if she had cut the blood supply to his hand off permanently.

"Guilty" The young woman looked visibly releaved as the Judge thanked the Jury and asked her to sit down. Matt dragged his eyes away from the girl and looked at the man that had shot him in the chest and left him for dead. Ronnie glanced across at him and closed his eyes, he knew the young detective was watching for any reaction from Morris. He didn't think he would be lucky enough to see anything. Morris already knew he was going back to prison, what he didn't know was how long he was going back for.

"James Arthur Morris, you have been found guilty for violent and abhorrent crimes" The Judge stared at Morris who just shrugged. James clenched his fist, but knew no one could see. Bea remained motionless. She had known her client would be found guilty. It was a forgone conclusion from the moment she had read the case notes. Although she wouldn't ever admit it to James. "Such crimes as the possession of a firearm, beating a young man to a pulp, leaving him brain damaged and shooting a police officer in the execution of his duty is particularly abhorrent. I have no hesitancy in imposing the maximum sentance for these crimes. Mr Morris, I am sentancing you to twenty five years with a minimum tariff of twenty years to run concurrently to the sentance you are already serving" She watched as Morris narrowed his eyes.

"I would like to thank the members of the Jury for their time and consideration on this case. Court dismissed" She stood as the prison officer led Morris out of the dock. Matt held his gaze as he walked away. Ronnie let out an audible sigh as Natalie sat back down, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Guv?" Ronnie turned to her.

"I'm ok Ron" She sighed. Ronnie wasn't entirely convinced. "You think this is the last we are going to see of this charmer, then?"

"I 'ope so" He watched as the court room emptied. "I really 'ope this is the last we see of 'im this time"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The snow had fallen heavily while the team had been in Court. Ronnie hadn't realised how thick it was as he tugged his overcoat around his shoulders. He's said his goodbyes to Liz and Chloe as they got a taxi home. He looked round to see George talking to James and Bea while Angie and Kate were talking in the corner. Both women looked relieved. It was Matt he wanted to see. The younger man had been unnaturally quiet all day. He walked across the road to where Matt stood staring out over the river. He looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You alright Matty boy?" He leant on the railings next to him. Matt continued to stare at the water below.

"Yeah"

"Well you dun look alright son" Ronnie turned to face him. "You look like you found a quid but lost a tenner"

"I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Yeah, the sort of fine that means you are out here on your tod while Alesha is where exactly?" Matt rolled his eyes. He knew Ronnie wouldn't give up until he found out what had bothered him. Ronnie was waiting for an answer.

"Alesha is in Chambers, she wont be long" He sighed "She thought she was pregnant. I mean she isn't but she thought she was. Ron, Morris could have killed me and she could have been on her own with a kid" Ronnie clapped the younger man on the back.

"But you're not and she isn't" He smiled. Ronnie understood his logic even if no one else did. "So I dun see a problem"

"She'd have been on her own Ron. If I had died, she would have been just like Pete's wife" Ronnie nodded.

"Ah, so thats what all this is about eh sunshine? Right, listen to me. Alesha Philips is a good girl and if you spend all your energy on what might have gone wrong will just push 'er away. Now stop being a dipstick and go find er" He shook his head as Matt laughed.

"You ever thought of going into relationship counselling Ron?" Matt smiled.

"Not really, I think it's just a natural talent of mine. Now clear off and sort things out with her" He watched as Matt nodded and stepped away from the railings. Both men had seen Alesha stood on the steps of the courthouse with her coat pulled tightly around her.

"And where are you going?" Matt smiled slightly as Ronnie shrugged.

"Chip shop" Matt shook his head as Ronnie walked away only to be swallowed up in the throng of communters making their way home at rush hour in London. He looked back towards Alesha who saw him and smiled. _Ronnie was right _Matt tugged his coat tighter _time to stop worrying about what might have been and concentrate of what I've got now._ He watched as Alesha walked down the steps towards him.

"Lesh!" He called as she stopped and smiled. "You hungry? Fancy the chip shop?"

Alesha couldn't help but shake her head and smile as she saw her boyfriend return to his old self. Suddenly the idea of chip shop chips and a walk home in the snow seemed like the best way to spend the evening.

**a/n ok not sure about the ending. Please let me know what you think. As ever thank you all so much for the reviews. I may write another L&O UK story soon xx**


End file.
